Hostage: Kitty's Fate: The Morning After
by Kathleen Russell
Summary: Kitty jumped him from behind. She pulled at his hair as he dragged her out the door with him, kicking at him and punching his back, trying to stop him. “Noooo! No. My baby!” She screamed as she continued to hold on.
1. One More Heartache

_**Hostage: Kitty's Fate, The Morning After **_

Chapter 1 

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Notes:_** Okay, so this is not literally the morning after, need I explain? What happened in the weeks and months after this trauma, because let's face it, it wasn't over with the Dog Soldier's capture. Far from it. Kitty had more to deal with than just physical pain. This idea was viciously swimming inmy head and I had to get it out and on paper. I hope that it's not too much, but I had to _really_ finish this story.

It has been a almost four weeks since Kitty and Matt had gone to Hays City to see Jude, before he was taken to prison, and almost 3 months since Kitty's ordeal with Jude Bonner and his men. They had come a long way in such a short amount of time. But the road ahead, would still be long and filled with boulders. Somehow, Matt Dillon would see his woman through this all and his woman would love him, and hold him, and tell him that he was her whole world. Things were slowly returning to normal. Kitty was back at the Long Branch and the customers were very happy to see her beautiful smile once again. She also found out on a few occasions, that the customer's were very protective of her. Keeping a watch out for trouble and even intervening when the Marshal was unable to get there fast enough or was out of town all together.

Kitty was beginning for feel safe once again in her own skin. Doc had come by on several occasions and taken her to the Henderson ranch about 5 miles outside of Dodge. Mrs. Henderson was expecting her 4th child and Doc was sure he was going to need help.

If not with birthing the child, then with keeping the other three out of his hair so he could deliver. The three younger ones were 4, 5, and six years old. The one thing they had in common was the fact that they were all boys and very much in love with Miss Kitty. She would tell them to sit and be quiet and they wouldn't move a muscle as long as she said.

Yes, life in Dodge was returning to normal.

It was still fairly early in the evening. The Long Branch was steadily picking up customers. Kitty sat alone at a table in the back, working on her books among the slight noise and customers. She reached over and poured herself another cup of coffee. The pot was almost empty and she was ready for another pot of coffee to give her a generous caffeine fix. Standing up, with the silver pot in her hands, she became dizzy and dropped the pot. Newly had entered the bar and was on his way over to talk to her when he saw her getting dizzy. He gently placed his hand on her waist.

"You alright, Miss Kitty?" He asked as one of her girls came over and knelt down to pick up the pot. Nellie set the pot on the table.

"I'm fine, Newly, I'm so clumsy. I guess I'm just a bit tired is all." Sam comes over to her as well.

"Maybe you should call it a night, Miss Kitty?" Sam said to her.

"Maybe you're right, Sam. I'll be in my office, till my dinner dates get here." She says smiling as she closed her books and took them and headed for her office. She slowly walks in and closes the door behind her. Leaning against the door, she closes her eyes for a moment as the dizziness begins to pass. Then placed her hand on her abdomen, as it churned as though she were going to loose her lunch like she lost her breakfast earlier that morning. Inhaling deeply, she slowly headed over to her desk.

A few hours later, Sam was serving drinks when Doc, Festus and Matt walked in. The three of them were going to Del Monicos for dinner and taking Kitty to celebrate her birthday. As usual, the Long Branch was now jumping with business.

Festus goes up to the Bar with Doc and Matt.

Walking up to the bar, Festus gently slapped his hand on the counter. "Hey Sam, where's Miss Kitty?"

"In her office. She was feeling a bit tired so she decided to finish her work in the office where it's quieter." Sam said cleaning the bar with a towel.

"I'll go get her, Mathew." Festus goes in the back to Kitty's office. There, lying on the floor, unconscious is Kitty. "Doc! Mathew!" The two rush to the office to find Kitty unconscious on the floor. Doc kneels down and takes her pulse.

"Festus, go get my bag." Festus gets up and runs out of the Long Branch. "Matt, let's get her up to her room." Matt leans down and gently lifts her into his arms. Doc lifts her one arm and places it on her abdomen, her other arm hung down Matt's back. He carries her out of the office and through the saloon. Everyone becomes silent. They watch as the Marshall carries her up the steps with the Doc right behind them.

Kitty lay resting, Doc tells Festus to sit with her a bit. He then takes Matt out of the room.

"What's wrong with her Doc?" Matt said as he leaned against the rail

Doc looked up at him and tried to figure out how he was going to tell Matt what was wrong with Kitty. Looking around, he noticed that the Long Branch was now empty with the exception of Sam who was mopping up the floors.

"Well, Matt, she's pregnant." He said looking into the confused blue eyes of his friend.

"What?" Matt choked out. This couldn't be real. Was this really happening to them? He thought to himself.

"I figure, three months." Doc said scratching his beard. A single tear slipped from his grey eyes as he thought about the woman in the other room. She had been through hell these past few months and now this was just another brick piled onto her already heavy load. How can he tell that woman, whom he loved dearly, that she carried a child that could belong to Matt or one of the twelve men that had raped her, including Jude Bonner. He was the worst of them all. Doc had seen her wake up screaming too many times, begging him to stop. Jude Bonne was definitely the worst of the bunch.

"Jude?" Matt said flatly.

"I don't know, Matt. But if I'm right on how far along she is, then it would be him or…" H couldn't finish the sentence, or one of his men. How could he when this was killing Matt and it would most likely destroy Kitty. He looks up at Matt "I can't tell her Matt. How am I supposed to tell her that one of those men may have fathered her child." He shakes his head. "I can't do it." His voice cracked with pain and fear for Kitty.

"I think it would be best if I tell her, Doc." He looks over at Kitty's door. "I need to be the one to tell her cause I'm the one going to have to hold her at night, Doc. This is, it's gonna destroy her, Doc. But I won't let. I can't let it destroy either of us. I love her too much to lose her now."

"I was hoping you would say that. I'm a coward when it comes to Kitty, Matt. I mean, she's like my daughter. I don't know." Doc said as he scratched nervously at his beard once again.

"It's alright, Doc. I, I know." He looks up at the door. "Let me have some time alone with her." He said as they headed back to her bedroom.

Sam had been mopping the floor but he had heard everything they had said. He shook his head in worry. Kitty was his boss and he respected her greatly. She had always been fair to him and even more so. Had he worked at the Lady Gay, he'd be making half the money he was making, plus, her smile always made it much easier to work with than Jeb Kliner's sourpuss. His heart ached for her and he knew that he couldn't let on that he knew. She would tell him in her own time.

Doc and Matt entered Kitty's room. Festus must have told Kitty a pretty good joke because she was laughing. It broke Matt and Doc's hearts to know that they may never hear that laughter from her again.

"Festus, why don't you come on, let Kitty get some sleep." Doc said annoyed with him. But truth was, he wasn't annoyed, just terrified of losing her.

"Sure, Doc." He looks at Kitty who smiles up at him.

"I'm fine, Festus, really." He gets up and heads out the door. Matt comes into the room.

"Hey!" She says as he sits beside her. He sits against the headboard and pulls her into his arms. "What's wrong, Matt."

"I was talking to the Doc." He said not knowing where to begin.

"And?" She said not realizing what her symptoms were. She was completely oblivious to what was about to come.

"Kitty, you're pregnant." He said holding her in his arms. She didn't move or breathe for what seemed like forever. Matt didn't know what to do, except to hold her in his arms.

"What? No, Matt!" She pulls away from him and sits up, looking at him. The tears began to fall, and he pulled her back into his arms. "Nooooo!"

"It's alright, we'll get through this." He told her as she laid her face against his hard chest and sobbed. All the memories and nightmares of her ordeal returned in a split second. Her body trembled in his arms, but he held onto her for dear life.

"I can't, Matt, I can't do this. How am I supposed to have a child by that, that animal? How?" She cried.

Cupping her face in his hands, "As far as I'm concerned, this is my child, Kitty."

"But," She started, but he would not allow her to go there. This would be their child no matter what.

"Shooo." He says quieting her. "Everyone in town knows I love you. And you love me. This is our child." He gently kisses her tears away, then gently kisses her on the mouth. Kitty looked into his dark blue eyes. All she could see was love. Unconditional love. No matter what happened, she knew he would be there for her. But would he accept this child as his own? How could he? They would never know who the father of this child was. Would he love Jude Bonner's child? Would she love the child for that matter? How was she going to get through this one?

_to be continued ……_


	2. Twenty Years in the Making

_**Hostage: Kitty's Fate, The Morning After **_

**_Chapter 2_**

_**Gunsmoke**_

Matt could do nothing as he held Kitty in his arms and listened to her sobs. She was terrified of having a child that belonged to Bonner, or one or his men. How could she possibly look at the child with anything but hatred in her heart? He knew that she was waging an internal war and it was one she had to battle alone. At least for now. But when she was ready, he would be there for her. She hiccupped one last sob and Matt knew, that for the moment, she was too exhausted to cry any longer. He gently tried to lay her back on the bed, but she would not relinquish hold of him. So he pushed her onto the pillows, keeping close to her, and carefully stretched his legs out to lay down with her. "Kitty, I love you." He said and she thought for a moment, a long moment and Matt knew why she hesitated. "Kitty, you've done nothing to deserve this." He said to her. She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his blue eyes. "You're not being punished for something you did as a girl. Your father used you, to distract men while gambling and you said you didn't know until that last game, right before he stepped out of your life."

"How can you be so sure? I should have known what he was doing. I allowed him and others to use me, Matt. I should have run away the moment I saw Bonner downstairs. I should have left them behind and thought of my own preservation." She said burying her face in his broad chest.

"You and I both know that's not you talking, that's the anger, the confusion, Kitty, I love you. You wouldn't have been able to walk away, Kitty. That's one of the reasons I love you. And I am going to love our child. She's going to have dark red curly hair, like her mama and her eyes will be the clearest blue, just like yours." He said gently caressing her face.

"What if it's not? What if it's his child? What am I going to do, Matt? I don't want his baby growing inside of me. I want your baby growing inside of me." She cried as he pulled her close.

"I'm telling you, this **_is_** my child. No matter what anyone thinks or says, this is my child growing in here." He said, gently placing his hand on her swollen belly. "We've been so careful not to get pregnant, maybe, just maybe it's time." He said as he softly caressed her back.

"I'm too old to have this baby, there could be problems." She said sniffling and finally giving up the other argument.

"As long as you are safe, whatever God sees fit to hand us, will be fine." Cupping her chin, he looked into her beautiful blue eyes and pulled her face up more so that his lips could taste hers. "I love you, Kitty and I love this baby, because she is a part of you."

He laid his head back for a moment. "It's time, Kitty. It's time these town-folk knew the truth about us. No more Matt Dillon and his woman, Kitty Russell. But Matt Dillon and his wife, Kitty Dillon." He closed his eyes and waited.

"Most people won't believe us anyway." She said as she fiddled with the button of his shirt.

"Don't worry, Doc and Festus will set them straight." He chuckled and it made Kitty laugh as well.

"Matt?" She said sitting up. "I don't know if I can do this alone." She said as she gazed at his blue eyes.

"You're not alone. Never alone, Kitty, I'm right here beside you." He turned her over so that she lay beneath him. "I will always be here beside you for as long as you'll have me." Slowly he began to unbutton the high collar of her blouse.

"Matt, what are you doing?" She asked but he did not answer her, but continued to unbutton her blouse. As each inch was reveal, he kissed the spot where the button lay, until her blouse was opened and she lay there waiting to see what he would do next. He reached under her and unbuttoned her skirt and slid it down over her swollen belly. Matt just gazed at the place where the child lay growing. His mouth kissed her belly button and his tongue snaked out to dip into her navel further. Kitty could feel the stirring inside of her. "Matt, please, make love to me." She pleaded with him.

"Sssh, patience my love, patience. I'm going to show you just how very much this ole' cowboy loves you." He said licking and nipping at her belly.

"You mean, like you did this morning?" She said smiling down at him.

"More so." He smiled wickedly at her.

"Oh, God, I'm not sure I'm up to it. You just might kill me." She said as he slid her skirt and bloomers off leaving her in her thigh high stockings and heels. Matt gently kissed her bare thigh, then lowered his lips to her already throbbing sex. The way that man used his mouth, drove Kitty high up the peak and sent her crashing over, hard and fast. She barely had time to recover when he started to drive her harder and faster, bringing his fingers into play with his mouth. Kitty cried out as she fell into the abyss. Matt gently kissed his way up her body, licking at the light moisture on her skin. His mouth found it's way to one rosy peak, lavishing kisses, and suckling it deep into his mouth. He continued to suckle then moved his mouth to pay equal attention to the other. Kitty finally came back down, and reach down between them, grabbing hold of his hard shaft, and guiding it to her entrance. As he began to sink into her, she pulled his mouth away from her breast and devoured his lips in a ravenous kiss, that took his breath away. Matt sighed as he sank deeply into her. His body trembling as he tried to hold back. But she would not allow him to take his time. Kitty knew exactly what to do to make her husband move faster. Her tongue snaked out and begged for entrance into his own mouth. As he had so many times before, he obliged her with entrance to his mouth. There his tongue met hears stroke for stroke to the rhythm of their love making. Before long, both were crying out the others name as they reached their peak.

Lying in Matt's arms, she felt safe and secure. As she gently moved onto her back, not wanting to wake her husband, she looked over at his sleeping form and smiled at the sated look on his face. She then realized that his hand lay on her belly, perhaps protecting what lay inside, or just keeping her in his reach, she wasn't sure, but she was home, in her husband's arms and no more Kitty Russell. Kitty Dillon was her name, and that's what she would be called from this day forward.

Bonner stood in the yard of the prison. He was walking in circles getting his exercise. _His mind wondered back to almost four months prior to his incarceration. Her body lay beneath his and he moved against her as she begged him to stop. His nostrils were filled with the scent of her and his head swam in the warmth of the scent. He could feel her body trembling beneath his, but he did not care, she was his and he would have her. _

"_No, please no more." She sobbed as he continued to slam his hips against hers until he emptied himself into her._

"_I would keep you, Reds, but I think it would be more effective if I send you back to your man." His mouth came down on hers once again, hard. His tongue angrily pushing past her lips and violating her mouth as his body had. His hand had slipped back into her blouse and he brutally squeezed her breast, causing Kitty to cry out once again. Jude grabbed her arm, none too gently and dragged her over to the horse and lifts her up into the saddle. Climbing up behind her, he reached around her waist and took the reins in hand. Giving her breast one more, gentle squeeze he smile. "Oh yeah, Marshall Dillion sure knows how to pick his women." He laughed as he pulled on the reins and carefully sent his spurs into the horse's belly._

Looking up, he saw what stopped his trek. Standing in front of him was a huge man with bulging muscles in his arms. "You Bonner?" He asked him.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Bonner said as he looked at the strapping young man, who bore a striking resemblance to one Marshal Dillon. He was the same build, same solid chest and blue eyes, but his hair was black as coal.

"I'm Rayburn. Heard you took a Marshal's woman?" He asked Bonner. Bonner eyed the big man suspiciously. "Was she any good?" He asked leering at him.

"Yeah, she was. Sweet as a peach." He smiled. "And just as juicy." He laughed. As he laughed, the young man struck him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Bonner jumped up and immediately hit the big kid in the belly. Jumping quickly to his feet, the kid grabbed Bonner and held his head in the crook of his arm. As he leaned down, he spoke.

"Get ready to get out of here, Bonner." Bonner tried to pull free of his hold, when suddenly there was an explosion on the east wall. The place was in chaos as three men road in with two horses. Bonner jumped onto the horse and began to follow the men out. The young man had climbed up onto the other horse. He road the steed hard towards the wall. But a lone shot rang out, bringing the man down. The horse buckled under his combined weight and the harsh yank on the reigns. Bonner did not look back. His only concern was to get out of there and fast.

_To be continued._


	3. Kitty Dillon

_**Hostage: Kitty's Fate, The Morning After **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Gunsmoke**_

Kitty adjusted her blouse for the fourth time as she headed down Main Street to the general store. She needed more material to finish the curtains in the nursery and she needed to order a few supplies for the Long Branch. As she walked along the sidewalk, she felt as though someone were watching her. Stopping, she glanced around, and sure enough she spotted him. He was standing in the doorway of the Jail. A big bear of a man, with wide shoulders and beautiful muscular arms that she loved to feel wrapped around her. She could see the smile in his eyes, even from that distance. He was admiring his beautiful wife once again. Kitty smiled at him and shook her head in amazement. Matt looked back into the jail and she could tell that he was speaking to Festus. He then headed across the street, quickly making his way over to her. She looked up at the big man and couldn't help the feeling of love that washed over her. He had made her fears about this baby disappear. She was going to have a child, their child.

Resting his hand on her belly, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I've missed you, Red." He said placing his hand on her waist and guiding her to the general store.

"I find that hard to believe, since it's only a little past ten in the morning and you wouldn't let me out of bed till after nine." She spoke softly so only he could hear her.

"I don't recall hearing you complain this morning." He said as he tipped his hat to Mr. And Mrs. Jenkins.

"Of course not. Why would I complain, your methods are very good at relieving me of my aches and minor pains." She said as they came to the door of the General Store.

Matt could only smile as he thought of their love making this morning. She had been very eager to please him, yet also very eager to be pleased and what started out as tender lovemaking, turned into a session of passionate, erotic love making he wasn't soon to forget. Kitty saw that her husband's mind was wondering back to this morning. She remembered, she had been a little more than happy to comply. Her hormones were driving her to distraction. But she loved the way that he saw to her needs as well as his own. Matt had always been a tentative lover, and he was always caring and passionate about her.

"Good Morning, Marshal, Mrs. Dillon." Mr. Laramie called from behind the counter. He knew that the couple had been discussing other things, what they were discussing was quite evident when Kitty's cheeks flamed crimson red. 'That's gotta be the nicest color for a woman.' He thought to himself. Kitty slowly walked over to the counter and reached into her purse for her list. "How's the little one doing today, Mrs. Dillon?" He asked her.

Kitty smiled up at Mr. Laramie. "Fine, Mr. Laramie. You know, I'm having trouble getting used to people calling me Mrs. Dillon. I'm so used to Miss Kitty."

"Well, I could call ya' Ma'am, but your just too plum pretty Miss Kitty." He said smiling at the beautiful redhead before him. "Oh, that reminds me." He said looking under the counter. "My wife sent this in with me a couple of days ago, I just forgot to give it to you." He stands up and scratched his head as he tries to remember where the box was. "If I could just remember what I did with it. Oh, yeah." He said snapping his fingers. "I'll be right back." He turned and disappeared into the back room. Kitty smiled at Matt as he just shook his head. It always seemed that no matter where Kitty went, she always had men stammering. "I knew I had it somewhere." He said as he came out of the backroom with a large box. "My wife sent this over for ya' Miss Kitty." He said as he sat the box on the counter. Kitty looked at him in surprise, then with Matt's gentle touch on her lower back, she walked over and slowly opened the box. Pulling the tissue paper up, she found beautiful hand sewn baby clothes. Pulling the white crocheted baby dress from the box, she sighed at the intricate pattern of it.

"They're so beautiful." Kitty said as she pulled a tiny calico dress out next. "I've never seen such dresses for babies. Mr. Laramie, they're wonderful." On the bottom was a hand sewn patchwork quilt for the crib.

"That one, she started a long time ago. Finished up when we found out about the baby." He said smiling with pride at his wife's handiwork.

"A long time ago, Mr. Laramie?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah, well my Bess always thought you two would get together. She adores Miss Kitty, like she was her own kin. She was a little hurt at first when we found out you two been married for some time, but then Bess realized, you weren't just protecting yourselves and your privacy, but all of us town folk." He smiles as Kitty held the soft blanket against her belly. "She was awful happy to hear about you little girl."

"Girl? It could be a boy." She said looking back at Mathew.

"Not if the Marshal has anything to say about it." The three laugh.

"You may be right, there, Mr. Laramie, the Marshal always gets his way." She smiled at them as she began to fold the things back up and place them in the box.

As Matt laughed at Kitty, young Jakey Timmons came running into the General store.

"Marshal! Marshal!" He yelled rushing into the store. "Marshal, Mr. Bellard gave me this telegram for ya." He said, now standing in front of the Marshal. Kitty smiled as she placed the lid on the box.

"Hiya, Miss Kitty." Jakey said as he rushed over to her and looked up at her. "How's the baby?"

"Jakey, you don't ask a lady a question like that." Mr. Laramie said. No one noticed the Marshal reading the telegram. Matt felt his heart plummet to his stomach. His hands began to shake as he realized that the animal who had kidnapped his wife and raped, beat and shot her, was out. He had to kill him. He wouldn't let him near her again. Kitty laughed and looked up at Matt, she noticed his distress. At that moment Matt realized she was watching him. He smiled at her.

"Mr. Laramie, do you think Jakey would like a licorice stick?" She said smiling down at thee young man whose face lit up. She then left the two as she made her way over to Matt, just as he folded the telegram and slipped it into his pocket.

"You wanna tell me what was in that telegram, Cowboy?" She said as se moved in front of him. He smiled at her.

"It's just work, Reds. Word from the War Department is all." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"It's not just work, is it, Matt?" She said looking up into his sad blue eyes. "Okay, I'm going to get Jakey to help me carry some things back to the Long Branch, then you can meet Jakey and I at Del Monico's. And maybe tonight, you can tell me what's really in that telegram." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Matt watched as she returned to Jakey's side just as Mr. Laramie handed him Licorice stick.

"Thank you for the licorice stick, Miss Kitty." Jakey said his mouth full of candy.

"You're welcome, Jakey." Kitty took her list and looked at it. But it wasn't her list in her hand. When she had leaned up and kissed Matt, she had slipped her hand into his inside pocket and took the telegram. She started to open it, but then, she decided against it. She slipped it into her purse. "Jakey, do you think you might be able to give me a hand with some things?"

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty." He said as Laramie took the note Kitty proffered. He grabbed a small crate and began to load the items on the list.

"Oh, Miss Kitty, that material you ordered is in. I'll just go get it from the back." He said as he slipped behind the curtains. Two seconds later, he reappeared with a bolt of soft sunflower yellow material.

"It's much prettier than I thought it would be." She said as she looked at the bright color of the material.

"You gonna make yourself a pretty dress, Miss Kitty?" Jakey asked her as he watched her finger the soft material.

"No, Jakey, this is for the baby's room. And that quilt Mrs. Laramie made for the crib with go perfectly with this yellow." She said smiling at the material. "I guess that's about all, Mr. Laramie. What do I owe you?" She said opening her purse.

"Well, let's see." He said as he picked up his tablet and pencil. He began to jot things down and add up the figures. "Four dollars and twenty three cents." He told her. Kitty reached into her purse and pulled out a five-dollar bill and handed it to him. He took it to the box he kept it in under the counter and counted out change for her. "Here ya' go, Miss Kitty." He said as he handed her the change.

"Jakey, can you carry that box over there and I'll get this one." Kitty asked as she picked up the clothing from Mr. & Mrs. Laramie. "Tell Bess that the clothing are beautiful and the quilt is perfect, and thank you both so much, Mr. Laramie." She said as she began to head out of the store.

"You're welcome, Miss Kitty." He said smiling as the two left.

Matt paced the jail until Festus came back into the jail.

"I didn't find no hide nor hair of that thar telee-gram, Mathew." He said as he stepped up to the desk. Matt checked his pockets one more time.

"She did it, Festus." Matt said solemnly. He was terrified of her reading the Telegram.

"Who done what?" Festus asks confused.

"Kitty kissed me, and picked my pocket." He stands up and walks over to the door where his hat hung. "I've gotta talk to her Festus. If she reads that Telegram, there's no telling what she's gonna do, when she finds out, Bonner is out." He said putting his hat on and quickly leaving the jail. He knew Kitty was going back to the Long Branch to drop off supplies then over to Del Monico's, so he headed for the Long Branch first.

_To be continued……._


	4. Who's The Daddy?

**_Hostage: Kitty's Fate, The Morning After _**

**_Chapter 4_**

_**Gunsmoke**_

_Author's Note: Sorry folks, I tend to type a bit too fast and screw things up, like use the wrong word, like **road** instead of **rode** and **a tentative** instead of **attentive**. Yes, I do know the difference but my fingers don't. I don't have anyone reading these for me, so, please forgive me for any future screw ups. I will slow down and try better. Thank you Amanda for understanding what I actually meant to say. I will try to do better the next chapter, but I get so impatient and want to get it on the net. Oh well, I'll try to take it slower next time. :)_

Matt entered Del Monico's to find Kitty and Jakey eating lunch. He could tell from Kitty's mood that she had not opened the telegram. Sighing in relief, he took his hat off as he headed towards their table. Jakey looked up and saw the Marshal. He looked at Kitty and told her and she looked up just as her husband came over to their table.

"Young Mr. Timmons, what are you doing having lunch with my woman?" He said joking around with him.

"Aw shucks Marshal, Miss Kitty is the pretty girl around. Someone's gotta set with her and keep her from being lonesome." Jakey said as Matt and Kitty both laughed. "Ifin' I was just a few years older, I'd ask her to marry me." He smiles up at Kitty, who blushed at the young man's admission.

"Jakey Timmons, you ole' silver tongue devil you. Where'd you learn to charm a lady like that?" Kitty asked him.

"My pa said, next to my Ma, you are the prettiest woman in these parts." Jakey smiled, thinking about his mother who died only a little over a year ago. "Ma always told Pa, that _you_ was the prettiest woman in these parts and weren't none prettier."

"Thank you, Jakey." She said smiling at the young man. Matt continued to watch the two.

"I bess be going, Miss Kitty. I'm gonna get into trouble ifin' I'm late getting home." He said standing up and setting his napkin down. He goes to walk by Kitty, but suddenly stops and kisses her on the cheek. Kitty smiled as the young man became slightly embarrassed and took off for the door.

Matt sat down staring after Jakey. "I sometimes wonder if he really is 10 years old or just a midget, pretending to be a kid." Matt said and Kitty laughed at him. Sitting down, he saw the telegram sitting on the table beside her plate. "Why didn't you open it?" He asked her. Kitty looked up at him with her pained blue eyes.

"I didn't mean to do it, Matt, it just scared me, the look I saw in your eyes. You wanted to kill someone. And it scared me." She said looking back down at the telegram. "I know you'll tell me what's in it. I just…I don't know why I felt you would try to hide it, or protect me from it." She reached over and gently took his hand. "I love you, Matt, more than I could ever imagine. You and Kadie, are my world, you're everything that matters to me." She said gently laying her hand on her belly.

Matt leaned up and gently reached over and placed his hand on top of her hand.

"I promise you, that we will go back to the house and we'll discuss this." He picked up the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket. "You, young lady have to promise me no more _picking pockets_." He whispered to her. Kitty smiled at him and shook her head promising not to pick his pockets again. "So, you've decided on a name, have you?"

"No, you did. Remember three weeks ago, we were picnicking by the creek, you said, you would take good care of your two women, and said Kadie would have my hair coloring, because that's how you wanted it." She said smiling at him.

"So I did. And she will have your hair." He said taking her hand and kissing her palm. "Now, how about I get something to eat, then I'll take my two ladies home?" He said to her.

"Sounds good, Cowboy. I could use a nap, I'm plum tuckered out." She smiled as Matt laughed at her. "What's so funny?" She asked him.

"You've only been up out of bed about four hours, how can you be tired?" He asked her.

"I'll tell you what, you try strapping a watermelon under your shirt and carry it around all day and let's see if it tires you out." She said playfully.

"I happen to like this little watermelon." He said caressing her belly. It was then that Kitty realized they were being watched. Her face turned crimson and Matt sat back in his chair smiling at his wife's embarrassment.

Jude Bonner was getting worried. They had been riding for four days, and as best as he could figure, they were no closer to wherever these men were taking him. Maybe it was just a plot to get him out and kill him. He wasn't too sure, but he wasn't a coward, at least not in his own eyes and he'd face whatever came his way. As they rounded the bend, they entered the canyons. Any thought of cover was clearly not going to happen. He was out in the open, a sitting duck, as the white man would say. Here he was without a weapon to defend himself. They began to follow a trail that took them along a steep ridge. The ridge came up and around, then led to what seemed like a small hidden canyon within the canyon. As they passed through the narrow opening, there were people walking around and doing their business. Bonner noticed that it seemed to be a small village of Arapahoe's who lived there. Their living quarters were cut into stonewalls, of the canyon. There were several huts on the main ground as well. He saw a man come out of one of these huts and stand on the front step. As he moved closer towards the man, he thought that he looked quite familiar, but was unsure as to who the mangy ole' fella' was.

Dismounting from his horse, he tied it to the post and walked over to the man whose arm was held up by a thin rope and his hand tucked into his shirt.

"LaFete, you're alive?" Bonner said confused.

"If you can call it that. That Deputy shot me and left me there as fodder for the buzzards. But I wasn't dead, I was playing possum." He said as he stood up. LaFete was unable to move his left arm. Festus' bullet had left his arm paralyzed. "Can't use a gun no more, Jude. So I ain't no good to ya' there."

"Why'd ya get me out, LaFete?" Jude asked confused.

"Come on in, Jude, I'm sure you're hungry and tired. I'll tell ya' everything after a good hot meal." He said gesturing to Jude. Jude looked at the three men who had helped him escape and they were taking the horses to the corral. Entering the hut, he noticed it was just a one room place, but there was a bed on the east wall and one on the west wall. In front, was a fireplace with a woman cooking stew. A small square table had two barrels for chairs sat in front of the fireplace and the woman took the towel and grabbed the handle of the pan. She removed it from the fire then sat it on the table. Jude watched as the young woman then went over to a chair in the corner and began sewing, repairing clothing. He noticed that she was not Indian, but Mexican. LaFete always did have a thing for the Mexican woman. He also noticed that she was with child. "She's my woman. She and her father found me and saved my life. Her father died from the fever a few weeks later and I promised to take care of her."

"And I see you have." Jude said taking the spoon and dipping out some stew onto his plate. "So, why don't you begin to tell me why you got me out?" He said loading the spoon up and quickly shoving it into his mouth.

"You don't wanna eat first?" LaFete asked him.

"I can eat and listen, LaFete, talk!" He said shoving another spoonful into his mouth. He was hungry, but he wanted to know what LaFete had in mind.

"I was in Dodge a few weeks ago. Didn't nobody recognize me with this beard and hair. Saw that woman, pretty redhead, with eyes of blue. Heard she and the Marshal came out with the truth that they'd been married for years." LaFete said leaning back in his chair. His food sat in front of him, but he knew Jude was impatient.

"So, what do I care about her? That woman was nothing but trouble anyway. Had my head all mixed up." Bonner said trying to pretend that she wasn't all he could think about since he was taken to prison.

"Cause she's a carrying your child." LaFete said to him. Bonner just stared up at him from his seat. His mouth full and his eyes, seemed to asking a question, is it his.

"Could be yours or K'Lingy's, even Duffy had at her. Could be anyone's includin' that Marshal." He said, as he began to chew his food.

"Could be, but wouldn't ya' wanna know ifin' it was yours?" He asked him, trying to get him riled.

Bonner sat and thought for a moment. He smiled as he leaned forward in his chair. "Don't matter ifin' it is or ifin isn't, I'll betaking that child. I'm not gonna let some white man raise my son. Or his woman for that matter." LaFete smiled as the fire returned to Bonner's eyes. "I think I'll have me another bite of that sweet juicy peach." He said sitting back and laughing as LaFete stared at him and smiled. "You sure that's the only reason you got me out?"

"What other reason could there be?" LaFete asked nervously.

"Like maybe you're hopin' I run across that thar deputy what done your arm in." He said as he finished his supper.

"Maybe there is a bit of revenge itchin' at my gut." He said sitting back in the chair. Jude looked him over and smiled.

"You know, killin' me a deputy ain't no big deal, LaFete. I'm taking that woman, and that child. They belong to me." He grabbed his cup and drank a mouthful of whiskey. "I'm looking forward to seeing, Reds again."

_To be continued……._


	5. One More Nightmare

_**Hostage: Kitty's Fate, The Morning After **_

Chapter 5 

_**Gunsmoke**_

Author's Note: This was cluttering up my mind, so I worked hard and fast on this. I apologize for all and any mistakes. But enjoy. Thanks, K.R.

Matt lay with Kitty in his arms. Her body had stopped trembling and the sobs had subsided. All in all, even with her trying to pack the house up in just a few minutes, he thought she had taken it pretty well. She had tried to quickly pack her bags and told him, point blank, they were leaving. But he had convinced her that this was their home, and she would be safer with her family around her. She had busted a few items in her tirade, but nothing that couldn't be replaced. When he had seen that she was exhausted, and trying to breathe, he took her into his arms and held her as she began to tremble with fear and the sobs began. But that was almost three hours ago. He had known that he would not get back to the jail this evening. As she lay there finally sleeping in his arms, he thought about what he would have to do, if Bonner were to show his face in Dodge. The only thing that came to mind, was killing the man. He would not let any man take away what God had given him. Kitty was his gift from God. She had been his saving grace so many years ago. And she had continued to be so. He heard a light tap on the front door. Carefully dislodging himself from her grasp, he slowly got up from the bed and headed out the bedroom. The tap at the door came again as he came down the stairs. Matt pulled his gun from the holster as it lay on the table beside the door.

"Who is it?" He asked being cautious.

"It's Doc!" Came the scraggily voice of Doc Adams.

Matt pulled the door open and noted that the sun would be setting quite soon. "Come on in, Doc." He said opening the door and stepping aside. He noticed that doc had his black bag with him. "Festus told ya!" It wasn't a question, but a statement. He knew that Festus was only worried about Miss Kitty. He wasn't some town gossip, he was genuinely concerned about her and Matt. "She finally fell asleep, Doc." He said trying to pick up things that lay on the floor.

"Looks like a cyclone went through here, Matt." He said as he started to help pick up some of the articles of clothing. Then he saw the opened bags on the couch. "Someone leaving town?" Doc asked worried.

"No, Doc. She became hysterical, she was trying to pack the house up and told me we were leaving Dodge." He shook his head picking up the dressing gown of hers. It was of soft satiny material in his favorite color, sky blue. "I finally got her calm enough to listen to me. Told her we were safe here with our family." Lying the garments on the couch, he pushed things over and sat down. His head fell forward as he rubbed his eyes. "How am I gonna protect her, Doc. I'm afraid of something happening to her. I won't lose her, Doc. I won't. I'll kill Bonner before I let him near her. I'll kill him with my bare hands if need be."

"It won't come to that, Matt. Bonner has no reason to bother either of you." He said as he sat in the chair to Matt's left.

"What about the baby, Doc? What if, somehow, he finds out that she's pregnant and wants his child?" He said looking into the old grey eyes of one of his best friends.

"The baby is yours, remember." He said trying to convince him of the child's paternity.

"In here," He points to his chest. "she is mine. But what if the child isn't mine? What if he tries to take her from us?" Matt did not know that Kitty was standing at the top of the steps listening. Neither of them could have seen her.

"Are you having second thoughts about raising this child, Matt? Kitty is trying very hard to come to terms that this may not be your child, are you going to walk away from her and this baby?" Doc asked, unsure of where Matt was going with this confession of his.

"What are you talking about, Doc?" He scratches his head. "All I'm sayin' is that I love that woman upstairs with all my heart, and that child that she is carrying, is mine, in here, in my heart. I don't want Bonner to put his hands on her or the child. I will do whatever is necessary to keep my ladies safe. That is my child Kitty is carrying. Mine!" He said somewhat agitated.

"I'm sorry, Matt." He started but Matt stopped him.

"It's not you, Doc, it's me. I've never been more terrified in my life. Not even when I went up against the Dog Soldiers. The one thing that terrifies me the most is losing Kitty and our Daughter. I can't lose her. I've said it a million times, Doc, but I need you to understand, that without Kitty, I'm just an empty shell. She saved my life so long ago." He smiled and there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Do you know, she kissed me first. She had to make the move first. Well, you know how skittish I was when I saw her at Del Monico's. She was just this little thing, so beautiful. Her eyes seemed to pull me in, and I was lost from that day on." He chuckles as he remembers their first kiss.

_Kitty had been in town only a few weeks when a rather nasty man had accused her of cheating. She had been playing poker, and Matt had found out then and there that is she had wanted to, she could have cheated and beaten every last one of them, but she did not cheat, of that she was very adamant. A few days later they had gotten into a heated argument, in the back room of the Long Branch. She had argue vehemently that she did not cheat. Then he asked her not to deal in the Long Branch again. She saw this as a perfect opportunity. She would agree, but she would have it sealed as a gentlemen's agreement, if you will. "All right, Marshal, I'll do as you ask. Just as long as you understand, I did not cheat." She smiled up at the big lawman. Then shoved him against __the door. She hooked the small wooden stool with her foot and pulled it in front of her and stepped up on it. Before Matt knew what was happening she had him pressed against the wall and her warm moist lips were on his. Matt stood there, at first with his hands handing loosely at his side. They then slid to her waist and he pulled her tightly against his chest. "I promise, Matt. But I didn't cheat." She said whisper soft as her mouth caressed his again. He lost all train of thought holding her against him. Five minutes later, he left the room, his heart in his throat, and his stomach in knots._

"What's that silly grin on your face for, Matt?" Doc asked him.

"I was remembering the promise she made, not to deal. She had promised never to deal in Dodge again. She gave me her word of honor, shoved me against the wall, hooked the stool with her foot, stepped up and kissed me. I never saw it coming, thank God." Doc and Matt laughed.

"She….she made the first move?" Doc shakes his head and laughs at it.

"If I had waited for him to make the first move, Doc, I'd still be waiting." Kitty said as she started down the stares. Doc smiled up at her as she made her way over to Matt. "I promise I won't go flying off again." She said laying her head against his chest as his strong arms pulled her tighter against him. "I love you, Cowboy. Ever since I first saw you at Del Monicos. You scared the hell out of me, but I fell in love that very day." She looked up and smiled at him. "I know you'll do everything within your power to protect us."

Matt gently leaned down and kissed Kitty on the lips. Doc scratched his beard and cleared his throat to remind them that he was standing there.

"We know you're still here, Doc." Matt said looking up from his wife. Kitty playfully slapped him on the chest.

"Well, if you will just disengage yourself from that man, I'll be taking you upstairs so that I can take a look at you to make sure you two are fine." Doc said to Kitty whose cheeks flamed red with embarrassment.

"I'm fine, Doc, really I am." She said reluctantly pulling from Matt's strong arms.

"Yes, well you let me be the judge of that, young lady, upstairs with you. I'll be right behind you." He said as Kitty pouted at him like a child and he smiled at her. She headed up the stairs and he shook his head. "She's quite the stubborn little thing." He said shaking his head.

"You're telling me, Doc. I'm married to her." He laughed as Doc began to climb the stairs to Kitty and Matt's bedroom, where he knew she would be waiting.

Matt began to clean up again. It wasn't like Kitty to leave things around, and he knew she'd be down after Doc looked at her and trying to clean this mess up. But he didn't want her doing this work. He neatly laid the clothing on the couch and began to pick up the broken frame of a painting she had bought some time ago. As he continued to gather the clothing, he heard a noise behind him and turned just in time to see the butt of a rifle being smashed into his face. He fell hard, to the ground and made a solid thud. Doc came down the stairs after hearing the thud, thinking that Matt had fallen due to his back. But what he saw terrified him. Standing there was Jude Bonner, LaFete and two other men he had never seen before. Bonner grabbed him and pulled him down the stairs.

"Unhand me, you animal!" Doc yelled and pulled away from Bonner to go to Matt. As he knelt down, he looked Matt over and silently prayed to God that Kitty would not come down.

"Doc, is everything alright?" She asked walking down the stairs. Suddenly she froze halfway down the stairs. Her heart was in her throat as she saw the man in her nightmares standing there smiling at her.

"RUN KITTY! RUN!" Doc yelled. Kitty turned to run, but only got a step or two up, when Bonner pulled her to the ground and lay on top of her as she lay there on the steps.

"No! Nooooo! Let me go!" She screamed as he held her. His mouth came crashing down on hers.

"Leave her alone!" Doc yelled as he tried to get up, but LaFete struck him on the back of the head with the butt end of the rifle. All became dark as Doc fell unconscious to the ground.

Jude pulled from the kiss, and looked into her terrified blue eyes. "Hello Reds." He said.

"Please, please don't!" She cried as he smiled down at her. Bonner smiled down at her. She was terrified and that's how he wanted it. He loved to see the fear in her blue eyes. Suddenly he got to his feet and jerked her to her feet as well. Shoving her towards the top of the stairs, he followed behind her, guiding her to her own bedroom. Once inside, he slammed the door behind them. Kitty backed away from him. He noticed the hand that lay resting protectively on her belly had a gold band on the ring finger. Looking at the neatly made bed, he angrily grabs her arm as he rips the covers down the bed.

"Is this where you lay with him, you whore? Is it?" He tightened his grip on her arm.

"Owww! He's my husband!" She yelled trying to pull her arm free from his grasp, but his grip only tightened.

"Not anymore!" He said angrily grabbing her hand. Within seconds, Kitty realized what he wanted and she began to fight him in earnest. He was after her wedding band and desperately she clenched her fist and tried to pull it from Bonner's grasp.

"No! No! Stop it! Stop it! You're hurting me!" She screamed as he ripped her hand opened and somehow managed to pull the gold band from where it had set these past months. He held the thin band in his hand and laughed as she punched at him, trying to reach for her ring. Suddenly, she slapped him across the face. She expected him to hit her, but instead, he only laughed at her.

"You belong to me now. I claim what is rightfully mine." He told her.

"I don't belong to you. And neither does this baby." She said, her hand at the bottom swell of her heavy belly.

Jude didn't like her response. He knew this was his child. He grabbed her by the throat and shoved her down on the bed. His body only inches from her own.

"Please, don't!" She cried as the memory of him taking her came rushing over her like a tidal wave. Crashing about her, shattering the haven she had fought so hard to find. Once again, she was at the clearing, _Looking at her breast heaving beneath the corset, he smiled. "My, my, Marshall Dillon sure does know how to pick his women, don't he?" His hard angry mouth descended on hers and she attempted to pull her hands free, only freeing one hand, which she attempted to use to push him away. "It's time we got better acquainted, Reds." _

_"No!" She says trying to push him away. He lifts her into his arms and carries a thrashing Kitty over to the grassy area. He puts her down and pulls her arms behind her back as he kisses her again. This time, she bit down on his lip, causing it to bleed. _

_"Fight me all you want, Reds, I like it that way." He said shoving her down on the ground. He held her by the wrists with one hand, above her head and she struggled to pull free, not realizing that his other hand was busily wondering up her skirt and relieving her of her under-garments. She felt the thin material being ripped from her body _

_"N-Noooooooo!" She cried as he brutally penetrated her. He gripped her leg, under her knee and pulled her knee up as he pounded into her, pulling his upper body up, so he is on his knees, then held her down with his hand on her throat, and his other hand grabbed her thigh and pulled her up his thighs, to meet him. Once again, he pounded into her. _

_"Nooooooo! Nooooooooooo!" She cried as he continued. Desperately she swung at him, but her fists only struck his hard chest to no avail. Jerking his hips forward, he cried out his release, and his body slumped forward, on top of her. _

Kitty cried as he continued to look at her. Sitting up, he leaned back, leaning against her thighs, keeping her pinned on the bed. Pushing the blouse up, he bared her belly to his eyes. Jude then slid the skirt down over the swollen belly and his hands began to caress her. Kitty tried to sit up and push his hands away, but Jude just grabbed her about the throat and shoved her down on the bed, once again. "Please don't hurt my baby." She whimpered.

"This is my child!" He said looking at her belly, the haven within which his child lay.

"No, she's not yours, she's mine." Kitty said again pushing his hands away.

Bonner suddenly pulled his hunting knife from his boot and Kitty saw the flash of the blade once again. The cold steel of the blade caressed the side of her belly and she gasped in horror.

"Please." It came out as a whisper. "Please don't hurt my baby." She was pleading for her child's life. "Please."

"I'll ask you one more time, then I'll cut you open like a fish. Is it mine?" He asked, but all she could do was cry. Bonner was losing patience with her. He turned the blade inward and allowed the sharp edge to nick her skin. Kitty gasped in pain, as he cut her side. Nothing too deep, but a long razor sharp cut about two inches long which began to bleed immediately.

"YES! Yeeeessssss!" She cried out. She knew he meant it. He would cut her open and leave her and the child to die. "Don't hurt her!"

This time when he touched her bare belly, he did it in awe. Gently caressing his child, which lay within this woman. He would not allow any harm to come to either of them, but he also would not allow a white man to raise his son. Kitty closed her eyes, squeezing them shut against the sight of him touching her. The bile rose in her throat and she fought not to get sick, because Jude would retaliate by hurting her, and possibly her daughter. She had to protect her baby at all cost.

_To be continued……_


	6. Every Breath I Take

_**Hostage: Kitty's Fate, The Morning After **_

Chapter 6 

_**Gunsmoke**_

She held her breath as his rough hands skimmed over her belly, as if trying to touch the child within. Bonner took his knife, slid it into the waistband of her skirt and began to cut it away from her body.

"No! No don't!" She cried as she tried to sit up and stop him, but he did not listen to her. He was ripping her undergarments away when she once again, flashed back. He had her shoved over the table in his tent and he was thrusting fast and furiously into her. "Oh God, please no." She squeezed her eyes closed as he ripped her blouse from her body. He touched her again, his hands splaying over her swollen belly, caressing her soft skin. Suddenly, the baby moved against his hand and he stopped. Kitty continued to quietly sob as his hand held against her lower belly. He slowly sat back on his haunches and kept his hand against her belly. Kitty never opened her eyes, so she never saw the look of tenderness in his eyes, or the awe with which he caressed her. All she knew was that the man who had repeatedly violated her, had his filthy hands on her and she couldn't stop him. She couldn't push him away, because he would probably kill her. "I'll be back, Reds. You won't be able to hide from me. This is my child and I'm going to be a father." He said as she looked up at him. There was pure horror in her beautiful blue eyes, and he could feel himself becoming hard at the thought of taking her. But not while she carried his child, he would not hurt her or the child, because they were his. Moving so that he was only a few inches from her face. "You have no idea, how very beautiful you are. How much, even now, how much I wanna crawl inside of you." He touched her cheek as she felt her heart leap into her throat. "You remember how good it was, Red. How good it felt, being inside of you. You were so tight, so ready, and you enjoyed it." Suddenly he pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue pressing for entrance. When she refused, he brutally squeezed her breast till she cried out and his tongue was inside of her mouth. It wasn't the gentle loving kisses she had been used to with Matt, but Jude's tongue was punishing, brutally caressing her mouth and reminding her of what he was. Pulling away, he stood up and stared down at her. He smiled as he gently began to massage himself.

"Nooooo." It came out as a long exasperated whisper, and she closed her eyes to him and his ideas. She felt him move off of the bed, but again, she refused to open her eyes. She had seen the look of lust in his eyes, that last time. The end of the conversation that LaFete and Bonner were having rushed through her head like a speeding locomotive. She couldn't stop the memories if she tried. They still haunted her. But she heard his harsh reply to LaFete swimming in her brain. _"She don't belong to him either. If I wanted her, I'd keep her. But I'm gonna take her back. We leave at first light. Now leave me alone." He said without looking at LaFete. He continued to gaze at Kitty as she lay there on the cot. When Lafete left the tent, Jude turned down the lamp completely. He could still see her. The fire outside gave off a great deal of light. He could still see her pale skin which was mostly covered in bruises. Getting to his feet, he walked over to the cot and stood there. Kitty knew he was staring at her and she turned her head to look up at him. She saw the lust in his eyes and knew that he wanted her again. Her body ached from head to toe, but she knew that she would not get out of this place without satisfying him at least one more time. She lowered her head a moment as if to think on it. Slowly she turned her body over so that he was now gazing down at her naked breast. His gaze moved over the firmness of her bosom, down to the slight curve of her belly, over her bare hips. He was amazed that any woman, especially a white woman could make him feel so much. Lying back on the cot, she watched him staring at her nude body. He wanted her again, and she could see the powerful lust in his eyes._ She then heard the floorboard creak by the door and slowly opened her eyes. When she realized that she was alone, she pulled the sheet over her naked body, covering her from the top of her breast to just below her knees. Then she heard movement on the stairs. Terrified, that he was returning, she closed her eyes and held her breath. She heard the door hinge squeak as it was slowly opened and she stopped breathing altogether, waiting for Jude to come back because he had decided it would just be easier. She felt the bed go down behind her as someone sat down. She wanted to get up and run, but fear kept her there on the bed, now curled up, trembling and sobbing.

"Kitty! Honey, it's Matt." Before he could move closer, she grasped the sheet that was covering her and turned quickly and flew into his arms. Matt took her into his arms and rubbed her back as she trembled. Festus stood at the door, a single tear slipped down his cheek. He was afraid, from the looks of the room, her clothing torn and tattered on the floor, that Bonner had taken something from of her once again.

Doc slowly made his way up the stairs and to the door. He saw Festus standing there, his hat in his hands, his head hung down. Gently grasping his old friend's shoulder, he let him know he was there. Festus slowly turned and left the room. He headed down stairs and began to pick up a few of the remaining objects that lay scattered. A few moments later, Matt came down stairs, but not before looking back up at the now closed bedroom door at least half a dozen times. He saw Festus cleaning up and began to pick up Kitty's clothing. He folded the white blouse in half then laid it over the arm of the couch. Then He picked up her skirt and folded that as well. As he looked at the black skirt and the white blouse, he was reminded of the clothing she had been wearing the day she had been taken. She had a black skirt and pale yellow blouse she had been wearing, that Matt had found among her things that Doc had piled up after relieving her of them. Sitting down, his heart began to break. Had Bonner violated her again? How could a man do such a thing to a woman with child? He wanted to retch. His stomach was in knots at the thought of that animal touching her again. Hurting her and hurting his child, he wanted to kill him. Kill him slowly and make him suffer for everything he had done to Kitty. For the rapes, the humiliation, the pain, both physical and emotional. He wanted Jude to know half of the pain Kitty had endured in his clutches. Festus stopped what he was doing and went over to the liquor cabinet where he poured Matt a full shot of whiskey. Handing the glass to Matt, he took the skirt out of his hands and laid it on top of the blouse. Festus then placed the bottle of bourbon back into the closet.

"Drink it down, Mathew, it ain't gonna do you no good starin' at it." He said as he looked back at Matt.

Gulping down the liquid fire, Matt clenched his throat at the burning liquid as it slipped passed his tongue then down his throat. The burning continued past the throat, down into his esophagus, and felt as though it were burning a trail through his heart and chest, to splash hotly into his gut. Festus took the shot glass from Matt and set it on the table next to the couch.

Doc slowly came down the stairs and Festus retrieved the bourbon and another glass. Slowly he made his way over to the chair across from Matt and sat down heavily. His head hurt like hell and his tired old body wanted to fall into bed and not get up for at least a month. But his friends were in need of comfort and tending to and that was what he did for a living and what kept him alive.

"Doc, how is Miss Kitty?" Festus asked as he handed Doc the shot glass of bourbon. Doc took the glass and guzzled it down in one quick motion. The burning sensation not even noticeable to his old throat, as it glided down.

"She's resting Festus. Why don't you go unhitch my buggy. I think I'll be staying here the night." He looks at the couch where Matt was sitting, now holding a satiny piece of material. It was a pale blue blouse that Matt had bought her in St. Louis.

"Sure thing, Doc." He said as he headed out the door towards the buggy.

"How is she, really?" Matt said, not looking up at him.

"Really? Well, she's just been visited by a real life nightmare, she's terrified, but she's gonna be alright." Doc said looking at the empty glass in his hand.

"Did he….?" He didn't have to finish the question, Doc knew he wanted to know whether Bonner had raped Kitty again or what.

"No. No, Matt, he didn't do that. She said that he grabbed her belly, was touching her, he kissed her hard on the mouth and told her that she was his and he would be back for her and the baby. He didn't violate her in that way, Matt." He said as he got up from his seat and went over to the bottle of bourbon which sat on the desk now. "He did a good job scaring her though, that Bastard. I'd kill him with my bare hands if I could." Doc said angrily.

"I've never heard you talk like that before, Doc. You'd never hurt a living thing." Matt said looking up surprised at Doc by his anger.

"I've never hated another human being in my life as I do this Jude Bonner, for everything he's put her through and you as well." He pours another and swallows the dark liquid and sets the glass down. "You, Kitty, Festus, you're my family. My only family." Doc turned and walked back over to his chair and sat down.

"There's more, isn't there?" Matt asked looking up at him as he passed him on the way to the chair.

Doc sat down with the heavy weight of another burden sitting on his shoulder. "He took her wedding ring from her, Matt. Just ripped it off of her hand and took it." He scratches his scruffy beard. "She's afraid to tell you, because she feels as though she failed to protect you."

"I'm going after him, Doc." He said as he stood up. Doc looked up at him.

"I figured that much, but have you taken a look at yourself lately. You got yourself a nasty bump on the back of your head as well as the swelling on your nose. You need to get some rest yourself." He said trying to get him to understand.

"I can't just sit here, Doc, I'm going after him." He said as he paced back and forth in front of Doc. "He's not going to get a chance to hurt Kitty again."

"I understand how you feel, Matt." Doc said as he stood to meet the brooding man.

"Then you know that I'm going after him." Matt said turning to look at Doc.

"If you do, I won't be here when you get back." Kitty said calmly from the steps.

"You should be in bed, young lady." Doc said turning to see her standing there in her robe. She slowly stepped down the last few steps.

Matt just stared into her dark blue eyes. He knew that when they became dark, she was angry. Not sure if she were angry at him or Jude Bonner, he slowly stepped towards her, still keeping a good two to three feet from her.

"I couldn't protect you tonight, Kitt, I may not be able to protect you if he comes back. I'm going after him and I'm gonna end this, once and for all." He said pleading with her.

"If you go, I won't be here when you get back. I won't be left here alone, do you hear me, Matt." She asked him as the fear crept into her bones once again. She couldn't bare the thought of him going after that animal.

"I…" He didn't get a chance to finish.

"No! You don't after go after him. I can't bare the thought of you going after that Bastard. No matter what happens, I need to know that you are safe. Please, Matt." She began to cry. "Please, I beg you, don't go after him."

"All right, Kitty." He said grabbing her by the upper arms and holding her at arms length as he leans down to try and see her eyes. "All right, I won't go." He heard her hiccup, as she tried to get a hold of her emotions. "I won't go, Kitt." He said as he pulled her into the warm comfort of his arms.

"I love you, Matt, I couldn't bare to be without you." She said burying her face in his chest. She could feel his body begin to tremble in her arms. He leaned down, burying his face in her neck. Kitty knew this was an awkward position for him. She looked at the stool a few feet away. Doc walked over to the stool and placed it within reach. He then watched as she hooked it with her foot and pulled it closer. She then stepped up on it, without disengaging herself from Matt. His face continued to hide in her neck. She could feel the wet heat of his tears falling against her skin. His body trembled in her arms, and she held him to her. Giving him all the warmth she could offer him. "We will find a way, Cowboy. I promise you, we will find a way to stop this."

_To be continued…………._


	7. The Red Strokes

_**Hostage: Kitty's Fate, The Morning After **_

Chapter 7 

_**Gunsmoke**_

_Note from Author: Well, I have to apologize for what's to come. This should be rated R probably. I got a little over zealous with the scenes. But I hope that you will enjoy it anyway. KR_

The telegram from the war department informed Matt Dillon that a regiment of 9 men would be dispatched to Dodge in hopes of capturing one Jude Bonner should he return to attempt to take Kitty Dillon. Matt had not expected this kind of response, but he had an idea, that his good friend, Marshal Cahill had something to do with it. Cahill had been a Marshal with the war department for a few years more than Matt. In fact, he had talked Matt into the job many years ago. As he headed back to the Jail house, Matt tried to breathe a sigh of relief, but he knew what kind of animal Jude Bonner was. He was ruthless, cunning and malevolent. And Matt had to figure out a way to protect his family.

Kitty was everything to him. She was his life, his saving grace. He would do whatever was asked of him, to protect Kitty and Kadie. As he stepped up onto the sidewalk he heard Kitty and Festus laughing at Doc.

"I don't see what's so dang funny, you two." He said sitting at the desk. Kitty was sitting on his right, her back to the cells. She held her belly as she laughed.

"I'd a sure paid good money to see that one, Doc." Festus said.

"What good money, you ain't got two pennies to rub together." He said embarrassed by them.

"Now, Doc, that's not fair. Festus just got paid this morning. He even took me to breakfast." She said defending him.

"Yeah, I bet he done spent the rest on beer or billiards?" Doc said. "Or lost it in a card game or somethin'."

"I actually lost it, shootin' billiards." He said.

"Who's the chump who'd even give you the time of day?" Doc said smartly.

"Hey, Doc, that tain't right you callin Miss Kitty a chump." He said. Doc looked at the blue eyed beauty, and saw the twinkle in her eyes. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He began to laugh along with Kitty and Festus.

"Well, it's good to see everyone in such good spirits. What are we celebrating?" Matt asked as he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"My winnings. I won two bits off of Festus, shooting billiards." She said smiling.

"What am I going to do with you woman?" He said smiling over his coffee cup at her.

"Well, for starters, how about joining me for lunch at the Long Branch? My treat." She said as she slowly tried to get up, but a large as she was at almost 8 months, she could not get up graciously. Festus got up and took her arm and helped her up. "Thank you, Festus." She smiled and the room seemed to light up. This was something that all three men noticed right away. It had only been about two month since their last visit from Bonner, and she seemed to be doing better. He also knew that she had been spending a great deal with Doc, talking. He was helping her to heal and mend. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that she was now standing in front of him. "Something on your mind, Cowboy?" She said, her blue eyes twinkling up at his blue eyes. He had to let it soak into his brain, how beautiful she was and how much she could distract him just by looking at him. Smiling, he set his cup of coffee down and gently took her arm.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a date with a beautiful redhead." He said as he led her out of the jail and down Front Street towards the Long Branch Saloon. As they walked, they passed an old mangy looking man on the street. He tipped his hat at them and Matt nodded to him. But Kitty saw something in his eyes. She had seen them before. She stopped in her tracks and Matt looked at her. "Kitty, is something wrong?" He asked looking down at her.

"No." She said looking back at the man who stumbled as he walked. "No." She said with more assurance. "Everything's fine."

The last two months had passed without incident. 'Reds would be almost in her 8th month now.' Thought Jude as he sat at his table drinking a bottle of tequila. His nights had been plagued with dreams of her, as she had told him, he would be the one unable to forget, and she was right. As he closed his eyes, he imagined making love to her. His hands moved over her hips, holding her in place as he slowly sank into her welcoming warmth. Kitty's arms wrapped around his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist and he sank deeper inside of her. She moaned softly as he was seated within her completely. Her gentle hands slid down his broad shoulders, to his tapered waist over the gentle curve of his buttocks. She pulled him towards her, pushing him deeper inside of her. He groaned as her tightness caressed his length like heated silk. Kitty moaned as he moved inside of her, he was larger than any man she'd ever been with and filled her completely. Jude began to move in earnest, pushing harder and deeper inside of her. He experimented with rotating his hips and was rewarded with her gasp of pleasure. "Oh God! Jude, please, harder." She cried as she grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled his mouth to hers. Her mouth was hot and moist and she opened to his probing tongue. Again she moaned as his tongue began to caress the inside of her mouth. "I..Oh yes…" Kitty moaned as Jude hit a particularly sensitive spot within her. "J..Just like that… Jude…" He moaned as he piston his hips forward. "Oh, my, oh yes…That feels so good." She cried as he began to move his hips relentlessly in circles. "Oh MY GOD!" She screamed as she came with a force she had never known. Jude Bonner almost lost control, with that last thought of Kitty. He looked at the bottle of Tequila it was full. They must have just replenished his supply while he was dreaming. He swallowed another shot, than took the bottle by the neck, leaving the glass behind, and headed up the stairs alone.

The long silken curtain of fire fell over her shoulder as she moved on him. His hands gently grasped her hips guiding her in tender loving ways. The stark contrast of his sun kissed hands against her ivory skin always excited him. He loved the pure alabaster silken skin of her body and often licked and nibbled her skin as if trying to taste her. Throwing her head back, she pushed her hips forward, this time pushing him deeper within her tight sheath. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever known. On the verge of an orgasm, she threw her head back, her red lips were slightly parted, and her eyes squeezed shut as she concentrated on bringing them both to completion. He could see the perspiration on her pale skin and tightened his grip on her hips. He knew she was tiring, and he needed to be inside of her when he came. Kitty let out a squeak as those strong hands began to pull her harder into him. Nimble fingers slid between their joined bodies where he worked her center into a frenzy. Suddenly, without warning, she fell over that precipice, her body clenching at his hardness within her. "Oh God! Oh God! Ooooooooh!" She cried as she came, around him. It was his undoing as well. Feeling her contract around him, caused him to loose control. And once again, he emptied himself with in her warmth. "Oh, Matt." She moaned as she tried to sit there, still straddling his hips. She wanted to catch her breath. For his part, he wanted to feel her body. Matt's hands gently skimmed over her swollen belly. Kitty watched as he lovingly caressed her. She was amazed at the love she saw in his eyes. She felt awkward with her enlarged belly, her huge breast. Even the fact that the nipples grew larger and darkened, bothered her, but to Matt, it was all new and exciting. When she had been pregnant years ago, she had miscarried too early for any real changes to occur so these changes amazed him and he loved every inch of her. "Matt, my love." She said as she gently moved off of his now soft member. Matt smiled at her and pulled her into his arms.

"I love making up with you, Kitt. I love holding you." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I love making love to you. But I hate it when we fight." She said as her tongue snaked out to lick his nipple.

"We didn't fight, remember, I was being a complete ass." He gently moved his arms up and down her arm, rubbing it. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was just scared is all. I…I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, Kitt. I wouldn't be able to live without you." He said.

Kitty heard the fear in his voice. She looked up then laid her chin on top of her hand as she examined the big man lying beside her. "I have no intentions of going anywhere. I love you, Matt. With all of my heart and I'll do whatever is necessary to protect us, our family." Smiling mischievously, Kitty moved downward on the bed.

"Kitt, what…. Oh my God!" He exclaimed as he looked at her and watched as she gave his head a lick. "What are you up to woman?" He said as her small hands wrapped around his large instrument and began to slide up and down, as her mouth took just the head. A short cry escaped Matt's lips as his erection began to surge in her small hands at the thought of her ruby lips around him. Kitty gently stroked his silky hardness and as a drop of moisture appeared on the tip, she gently captured the wetness with her tongue.

"Oh my God, Kitt!" He cried out as his head fell back against the pillow. He was putty in her hands when she did this to him. He would give her anything, including his soul if she had asked it of him. "Please, oh God, please don't stop, Kitt!" He heard himself begging her, but knew that she loved to love him in this way, as much as he loved it.

Kitty heard the raggedness of his breath and realized how close he was. She gently ran a fingernail along the vein on the underside of Matt's engorged shaft as her mouth closed over the head and slid down his swollen member.

"Oh, God! Kitty, I can't…I'm going…oh, to come!" He tried to push her shoulder back but she simply increased the pull of her mouth and began to caress his shaft and his sacs with her tiny hands. Matt couldn't believe that she wasn't going to let go, that she was going to let him empty himself in her mouth. His hands wrapped themselves in her red locks as he began to thrust up into her mouth. She met him stroke for stroke and within seconds Matt let the sensations overtake him as he exploded into her. She continued to stroke him with her mouth until she'd taken everything he could give. His hand at her shoulders pushed her back then pulled her up onto his chest once again. He had remembered the first time she had tried to please him this way, years ago, and he smiled. She was so innocent, and one of the other young ladies at the Long Branch had used this technique often. Kitty's first time, found her gagging and she had thrown up. She was so ashamed and embarrassed that she avoided Matt for days. Looking into her beautiful blues eyes, he gently caressed the side of her face, then pulled her mouth to his. "God, I love you. You are so beautiful, Kitt." He said, gently pushing her damp locks back.

Kitty smiled up at her big cowboy. "I love you too. Now, how about you get some sleep. The three of us could use it." She said as she stifled a yawn. Matt just smiled as he pulled her closer to him. His arms wrapped around her back. "MMmmmm, goodnight Cowboy." She said, with her head lying on his chest.

"Goodnight, Kitty." He said, his voice already heavy with sleep. Kitty smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kitty finished dressing. Matt had gone down stairs with the breakfast trays and she had taken a quick nap. It was close to eleven now and there was a great deal of bookwork waiting for her downstairs. Kitty mentally noted that she seemed to nap quite a bit since she became pregnant. Things were more difficult in these last months. Desperately, she attempted to put her shoes on and button them with a buttonhook, but she was having trouble as she sat on the bed. Breathing in deeply she raised the shoe hook in her hand and looked at it. "Either you work, or I'm going to use a hammer on you, understand?" She growled at the inanimate object in her hand. She tried reaching down to her shoe and tried to put the buttonhook through the hole, but she could not grab hold of the button itself. Angrily she growled, then flopped back on the bed, giving in. Matt entered the room to see her lying on the bed, her legs hanging down and her enlarged belly sticking up. He began to snicker at her and she leaned up on her elbows. "Just what do you find so amusing, Matt. The fact that I can't get my own shoes buttoned, or the fact that I am lying her like some beached whale? Because, I don't find any of this amusing." She said glaring at him.

He continued to laugh at her. "Let me help you." He said as he knelt down and began to button her shoes for her. Kitty just lay back down and allowed her husband to help her out. Within a few minutes, he had her shoes buttoned and stood up. He then stood there staring down at his wife.

"What?" She asked, not in the mood for his sense of humor. She was feeling large and unattractive and at the moment very vulnerable, prone to tears.

"You're beautiful, Kitty." He said, kneeling on the bed and lying beside her.

"Oh, you thought better of saying how big I am or something like that?" She asked him.

"I never said anything like that. I think you're beautiful." He said gently caressing her belly. Kitty loved the feel of his hands on her body, it reminded her that he loved her and to him, she was beautiful, at least in his eyes.

"Matt, what are you doing?" She said as his hands slipped under her shirt and touched her bare skin.

"I'm touching my wife." He said leaning in and kissing her. Kitty returned the kiss. Matt's tongue danced with hers. When she felt him getting more eager, she pressed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back.

"Oh no you don't, Cowboy. You promised me I could go down to the saloon and do some bookwork. I've got too much work to do." She said holding her hands on his shoulders.

"You sure about that, Kitt?" He said as he leaned down and began to nibble on that place on her neck that was particularly tender to his lips. Kitty closed her eyes and was lost in the feel of his lips. She pushed him away again.

"Now look here, Cowboy, you had your way with me last night, and this morning. I'd think you'd be plum tuckered out." She said looking into his darkened eyes. She could see the desire in his eyes. "Oh no you don't, Cowboy, don't you dare bat those lashes at me, I'm not falling for it." He smiled at her, when suddenly a look of shock shone on his face and he suddenly slumped on top of Kitty. "Matt! Matt!" She called but he was unconscious. She saw his hand over her mouth before she even saw him,as Bonner clamped his hand over her mouth as LaFete pulled the Marshal off of her. Bonner pulled Kitty off of the bed, his hand still clamped over her mouth.

"Hello, Reds." He said simply and the terror was in her eyes. He was back.

To be continued……… 


	8. Nowhere to Run

_**Hostage: Kitty's Fate, The Morning After **_

**_Chapter 8_**

_**Gunsmoke**_

_Note: Okay, I was in a hurry to post this so if there are any problems, errors, spelling and such please forgive. Also, the violence, well, it has gotten out of hand, but Jude Bonner, anyone who'd shoot a woman in the back as he had done, even on Television, had to be a bit screwed up in the head. Please forgive the violence, but for the times, I believe it to be tame. KR_

**And so we begin…..**

Bonner looked at the unconscious Marshal lying on the bed. He pulled his long hunting knife from its sheath and leered at Kitty. Kitty only saw hatred in his eyes for the big man. "Please don't hurt him." Her words came out strangled and whispered.

"I should kill him for what he's done." Bonner said looking at LaFete who smiled.

Bonner shoved Kitty into LaFete's arms. "Maybe cut out his heart and feed it to the dogs, what do you think, Reds."

"I'll do whatever… you say, just…..don't hurt him, please." She breathed deeply as the tears continued to fall down her face. She pulled her arm from LaFete's grasp and stepped up to Bonner, looking into his dark empty eyes. "I'll go with you. Just leave him be. You'll have us." She said as he pondered the thought. She then tried to keep calm, as she took his hand in hers and gently placed it on her large belly. The baby took that moment to kick against the hands pressed on her Mommy's tummy. "We'll go with you, quietly, but only if you leave him alone." Jude looked at his hand beneath his. This is what he wanted, his woman and his child. He could live without killing the marshal. It really didn't matter to him, because by the time he would wake up, Jude, Kitty and the baby would be long gone.

"Let's go out the back way. You make one sound, and I'll come back here and gut me a Marshal, you got that, Reds?" He said squeezing her arm. She scrunched her face in pain, but not a sound came out of her, as she bit down on her lower lip. "That's a good girl." He gently lead her out the bedroom door, LaFete in front of them, making sure the path was clear. They went out the back door and down the back steps. There were two horses waiting and one was bareback, with just a blanket or two over its back. Bonner jumped up onto the horse as LaFete took Kitty's arm. He then leaned over, grabbed her about the waist and lifter her as though she weighed nothing, up onto the horse in front of him. She continued to cry silently as they slipped out of Dodge. No one would see them going up the back alley, and out of town. The sun was still high, she figured close to noon. All she prayed for was for someone to find Matt and take him to Doc so he could help him. He had to be safe. The horse quietly trotted along the alley and as they came to the back gate at the old freight office, she saw her last chance slipping away. She felt as though her world had collided with death itself. She would never see Matt again. Bonner would probably kill her first. Her lips moved, but no words were uttered yet, she spoke one name to the wind, as silent as she could as her heart broke, '_Matt_.'

OOOOOOOOOOOO 

As the evening sun began to slipped down the barren hills of Boot Hill, Festus headed for the Long Branch. He knew that Matt had wanted to spend time with Kitty, but he had said he would be back later. Thinking that the two had just gotten into, well, whatever married folk did, he decided to let them be. But now, some 5 hours later, he felt as though something was wrong. Festus made his way over to the Long Branch. It was about half past five and the place was just beginning to get some business going. Sam was at the bar, cleaning the glasses as usual. Festus saw him and walked over to him.

"Hey Sam, you seen Mathew?" He asked as he stepped up to the bar.

"No, not since early this afternoon, after he brought the trays down." He said pouring Festus a cold beer. "Here ya'go, Festus sure is dry out there." He said.

"No thanks, Sam, I gotta find Mathew…." As he spoke one of the young women screamed as the Marshal came stumbling out of his and Kitty's room. He held the back of his head, but when he let go, there was blood covering his hand. "Mathew!" Festus yelled as he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Matt fell to his knees and then onto his abdomen. He passed out again. Festus knelt down, Sam had come up right behind him. Festus gently pulled him onto his back. He then looked up, pulled his pistol from the holster and slowly headed threw the door which led to Kitty's door. Leaning against the wall, he slid down the hall, rounded the bend and slowly pushed her door opened with his pistol. The room was empty. Kitty was nowhere in sight. He found the buttonhook on the floor and knelt down to pick it up, then came across a bear's tooth necklace. "Bonner." He got up and rushed out the door. When he came out, Doc was on his way up the stairs. He looks at Doc. "She's gone, Doc. Jude Bonner took her."

Doc knelt down and looked Matt over. Festus knelt beside him. "How do you know it was Bonner?" He asked Festus. Festus held up the necklace and Doc remembered back to when Bonner came into town, with Kitty. He wore that same necklace. Doc had wished he could have strangled him with it at the time. "Let's get him in the room where he can be comfortable." He said to Festus who nodded his head to Sam and some of the other men now standing around.

Matt groaned in his barely conscious state. One word slipped from his lips, or name, as Doc tried to calm him. "Kitty." It came out as a raspy whisper, and then he was unconscious once again. Doc looked at Festus and he at Doc. How were they going to tell Matt? Newly came rushing into the saloon and up the stairs as the men lifted the Marshal and carried him back to his room.

"Newly, saddle up our horses, we're gonna go after them." He said as he goes into the room.

"What's happened?" Newly said confused. He didn't know what was going on. Festus looked at him and took his hand, placing the necklace in Newly's hand. Newly said nothing more, he turned and headed down the stairs. Sam and Burke and two other men followed after him. They would be a small posse, but nonetheless a posse.

Festus watched as Doc worked on Matt. He then looked at Doc. "You take care of him, Doc." He said as he started for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Doc said looking up from Matt.

"I'm going to bring Miss Kitty back, Doc." He said to him.

"You're going to get yourself killed is what you're going to do. Do you think that Kitty needs that on her conscience?" He said looking into the back.

"Whadda ya 'spect me to do, Doc, jess sit here. They got Miss Kitty, who knows what they'll do this time. Maybe hurt her and the babe." He said the anger evident in his voice.

"Bonner ain't gonna do no such thing." He pulled a bottle of Alcohol from his bag.

"How do you know that? After what he done to her last time…." He didn't finish as Doc interrupted him.

"Now you listen to me, Festus. I know that Bonner is an animal, but I also know from Kitty, he wants the child. He wants her. He has some sick idea in his head that she belongs to him. I need you here helping me with Matt. Those soldiers Matt told me about yesterday, will be here in the morning, you and Newly can ride out then, but for now, you're to stay here. I won't let you put your death on Kitty's conscience." He said angrily. He gently began to tend to Matt's wound on the back of his head.

"But, Doc….."

"No, buts, Festus." He said looking into dark eyes. Festus knew that Doc was right, Bonner was a cold blooded killer. But the thoughts of her being alone with him, brought the horrifying memory of what had been done to her. He had seen the bruises and bite marks, he had helped Doc undress her and he remembered the sickening feeling in his gut at the sight of bruises on her inner thighs.

"All right, Doc, calm down fer ya' bust a cork." He headed for the door.

"Where ya' going?" Doc asked suspiciously.

"I'm gonna tell Newly to forget about it till the soldiers get here." He opened the door.

"Festus, I want you're word as a Hagan, that you won't try to sneak out of here before the soldiers get here." He knew Festus was itching to get at Bonner.

"Don't ya' trust me, Doc?" Festus said as he looked into the old grey eyes of his friend.

"Not as far as I can throw you." He said taking the bloodied sponge from Matt's head and putting a clean one on. "Your word as a Hagan."

"All right, Doc, all right, you got my word as a Hagan." He then headed out the door. "Dern, blasted fool!" He said quietly as he left the room. Newly was coming back into the saloon as Festus came down the stairs.

"We're ready to go, Festus." He said handing him a rifle.

Festus looked at the rifle and then at Newly, Burke, and Sam. "Unsaddle them and put them back in the stalls." He said defeatedly.

"What? What about Miss Kitty?" Sam asked him.

"Those dog soldiers have her." Burke chimed in.

"You think I don't know that. I know they got her, I also know that Bonner ain't gonna hurt Miss Kitty. He intends to keep her alive, least ways till that babe is born." He headed out of the saloon and Newly said nothing as he climbed onto his horse. "Where'd ya' think you're a'goin'?" Festus asked him.

"To find Miss Kitty." Newly said. But he didn't get a chance to say more. Festus grabbed him about the waist and pulled him from the horse. Both men ended up on the ground.

"Now you listen here, Newly, I made Doc a promise, we'd wait for the regimen arriving in the morning. He made a good point, do ya' think Miss Kitty wants your blood on her hands?" He said as he straddled Newly's hips and held him by the collar. "I know how you feel about Miss Kitty, we all love and respect her, but we need to keep her as safe as possible. When the regimen gets here in the morning, we'll be riding out." He said standing up and reaching out his hand to Newly. Newly took his hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry fer getting' rough with ya' but sometimes you can be a dern stubborn fool."

"Well, then, I'm in good company, cause Doc always says the same about you." Newly said dusting himself off. "I'll put the horses away." He said untying their reins.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

They had been riding for close to 8 hours. Kitty's entire body hurt. And she had to relieve herself once again. Bonner was getting tired of these constant stops, but it wasn't her doing and she tried to tell him that the last time, but all she got was backhanded. She knew then that he wasn't going to let her go. She'd find the opportunity sooner or later and she'd try to get back to Dodge, but for now, there wasn't a moment in sight. She'd follow him like a good girl, but sooner or later, she'd find a way out of his hell.

"Don't let that pretty little head of yours start to thinkin' about runnin', Reds. Cause I'll find you, no matter where you go." He said as he gently placed his hand on her belly. Kitty angrily shoved his hand off of her. "Don't be so unfriendly, Reds. We've got a past together, this little one is proof of it."

"She's not yours!" She said angrily.

He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her head painfully back to look into his dark lifeless eyes. "It's mine, alright." He said as his mouth came crashing down on hers. Kitty tried to use her free hand, striking him on the thigh, but he didn't budge. This time he did the biting, and bit clear through her lip. Kitty cried out in pain.

"Oooow!" She cried as she finally pulled away. There was blood on her hand and running down her chin. He had bit her and now she feared for the life of her child. Kitty sobbed as he took the reins and continued on.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep that mouth of yours shut, Reds for the duration of this journey." He followed LaFete and the other two men down along the ridge. She was tired and she was hurting, but she knew if she spoke another word, she'd receive a beating. "LaFete, find us a place to set up camp!" He yelled to him, as he held onto the woman in front of him. "We'll rest till dawn then continue on." He told the men.

LaFete for his part looked for a flat area, with grass for the animals. He knew that there was a stream not far, about 200 feet from a small oasis. They'd be able to see anyone coming from all directions. "Right over there, it's not far from the stream and it's open enough to see any direction."

"Fine, we'll set up camp. I want to leave just be for dawn." He said as he and Kitty trotted over to the area. When they stopped, Jude Bonner slid down the side of the horse, and immediately grabbed Kitty around the waist and pulled her from the horse before she could even think of trying anything. He handed his reins to one of his men, still holding onto Kitty's arm. "I'll be right back. I'm sure Reds has to take care of some business. You set up camp." He said as he drug Kitty up the slope and towards the stream on the other side. At the stream, she knelt down and took a piece of white cloth, ripping it from her petticoat, and used it to wipe the blood from her face. Jude stood there beside her and looked around. He thought the place was familiar it reminded him of the first time he had taken her. Kneeling down next to her, he watched as she carefully cleaned the cut lip. "Hey Reds." He said to her. She looked up. "Doesn't this place remind you of something?" He asked her. Kitty looked around and a sickening feeling entered the pit of her stomach. 'God no, please.' She heard herself crying inside as the nightmare returned.

He smiled at her. One thing he liked about her, was the fact that he could read the terror in her eyes. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to her feet.

"Please, no." she whispered, her hand protectively going to her belly. His only response was to turn her around and shove her towards the hill. Kitty began up the hill and almost fell to her knees, but Jude grabbed her about the waist and they continued up, heading back towards camp.

To be continued……..


	9. Kadie Dillon

_**Hostage: Kitty's Fate, The Morning After **_

Chapter 9 

_**Gunsmoke**_

Author's Note: I searched the internet high and low for authentic Native American Names but found only names with false meaning attached to them. For all I know, I'm calling a character something really stupid. It's really hard finding a name from that time. I believe I've exhausted most of my options. So, I've decided to create my own names for the chapters and my own meanings. So here goes. Najeah (Ni-hee-ah) which means, "bright morning star," also made up by myself. We'll call this my Klingon Language. Ashana (a-shonna) which means "little squirrel with nuts", okay, I'm pushing it, but so what. And last but oops, not last, Tianne (tee-awn-ee) "white dove with speckled belly," hey I like this one. The old woman is Yahni-Najeah "mother bright morning star." Hey, I think I did a good job here. Okay, who am I kidding? Let's get on with the story.

Thank you,

K R

Matt slowly came down the stairs of the Long Branch, with Doc following quickly behind him.

"Matt, you can't go, you're still too weak." Doc said as, hot on Matt's heals.

"Doc, I'm not arguing with you. I'm going. That animal has my wife and child and I'm going after him." Matt said as he turned on the stairs and looked at Doc who was only a few feet from him. "God help him, if he's hurt Kitty or the baby." Matt turned to head out.

"Then I'm going with you." Doc said.

"Doc, you're staying here, I'm fine…." He started but Doc interrupted him.

"I'm not worried about you, you ole' stubborn mule, I'm worried about Kitty and the baby. He's been traveling with her for the past four days on horseback, she's gonna need a doctor, he's sure to be traveling hard and fast and that's not good." Doc said as he walked passed Matt on the stairs. Matt just stared after him. "What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Matt followed Doc out of the saloon. Outside, Festus and Lt Hanson and his men were mounted and waiting. There were two more horses saddled and Doc's black bag was hanging on one of the horses.

Matt came out and saw the horse. He then stepped over to Buck and climbed on. Looking at Festus, they waited for Doc. "You wanna tell me how you knew he'd be going with us?" Matt said to Festus of Doc.

"Well, Miss Kitty's been traveling with them thar mangy dogs, for nare on a week. She's bound to be tired and in need of Doc's help." Festus said to Matt.

"Let's go!" Matt said and they headed out of Dodge. Doc, Festus Matt and eight soldiers including Lt Jack Hanson commanding them, as they left Dodge. Sam stood on the boardwalk and watched with Burke and Newly as they left town. Newly would prefer to be riding out with Matt and Festus, but he understood that someone had to be there to protect the townsfolk. Matt was anxious Jude Bonner had a good four day on them, because he was unable to get out of the bed from weakness. His mind kept thinking about Kitty and the baby, that was all he cared about. He had to bring his girls home, safe.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jude Bonner held onto the reins tightly, His free hand tightly against Kitty's belly. She had tried several times to push his hand away, but he refuse to let go. He had even told her, that he had every right to touch her because she was his, as was the child. But she refused to leave it at that. Kitty held her belly. All of this riding was getting to her and she was feeling slight cramps in the lower part of her abdomen, which had her greatly concerned.

"Could we please stop?" She asked him as another cramp began.

"We'll stop tonight!" He said annoyed with her constant complaining.

"Please, I need to rest, it hurts." She said through the pain.

"I said, tonight!" He said angrily.

"Oooooh!" she leaned forward on the horse, grabbing it's mane as the pain intensified in her lower abdomen. Jude angrily grabbed her by the hair and pulled her upright. This move only caused her to cry harder. The horse jolted back, at the sound of a rattler, which slid from the bushes into the animal's path. Jude tried to reach for the reins with his other hand, to steer him away from danger, but he could not move quick enough. The horse bucked at the impending danger. Jude fell back off of the horse, pulling Kitty with him. His body hit with a solid thud against the ground. Kitty fell along side of him. Leaving her no chance of being cushioned by his body, her body hit just as hard, and the wind was ripped from her lungs. She tried to lift her head, but suddenly the world began to slip away, and blackness seeped in, taking hold of her tired body. Stunned, Jude lay there for a moment, than heard the clicking of the hammer on the gun. As he looked up, he saw LaFete killing the rattler that had spooked the horse. Quickly dismounting his horse, he rushed over to Kitty and turned her onto her back. She was unconscious and there was blood oozing from her nose.

"She's out cold, Jude." He told him as he knelt over her prone body. Jude crawled over to her side and gently placed his fingers on her neck to check for signs of a heartbeat. He quickly placed his arm under her back, the other under her knees as he lifted her into his arms. Handing her to LaFete, he grabbed the reins of his horse from Jose and climbed back on. LaFete carefully lifted her towards Jude who gently held her about the waist and settled her onto the horse with both legs hanging on one side. Adjusting her position, he made sure she was secure before taking the reins with his free hand.

"There's a small village up ahead, a group of Navajo's, we can take her there." He said as he set her buttocks on the horse, gently keeping a tight grip on her. Jude pulled the horse around and headed for the small Navajo camp. He wasn't too happy about this new situation, they had barely gotten out of Kansas and he knew that the law had to be less then two days away.

As they approached the small camp, LaFete saw women and children at work and play. He noticed that the only men around were the very young or the very old and it struck him odd at first, but then he remembered the hunting party they had seen a few miles back. They seemed to recognize Jude Bonner and they didn't seem too happy to see him.

There were words being spoken and whispers, but LaFete did not understand what was being said around him. It amazed him at just how many enemies Jude Bonner had, even with his own kind. An old man came out of his hogan and saw Jude Bonner and the woman. He knew that this could only mean trouble for his people.

LaFete watched as Jude rode his horse up to the old man and spoke to him in his language. He could only imagine what was being said. The words were in low tones, and as odd as it may have seem to LaFete, there was respect in Jude's voice. He stopped speaking and turned to LaFete. "We'll camp here for the night." He told him. LaFete jumped from his horse and let one of the young women take his reins as he went over to Jude and took Kitty from his arms so he could dismount the horse without doing any further harm to Kitty. He then headed into the Hogan following the old man. It was a structure made of logs and mud shaped in a circle with eight sides. A mud-domed roof, dirt floors, door facing east as was tradition to greet the morning sun. He could see smoke rising from the roof top smokehole. He was familiar enough with the Navajo people to know that this was what they called a female Hogan. A place raising families, cooking, eating, sleeping, life was here in this single room Hogan. Families were created here, and drew strength from one another here. Something that LaFete had never been privy to, being orphaned at such a young age and left to fend for himself. He watched as the man stepped back, pushed the door opened and allowed Jude to enter with Kitty in his arms. Four women were making the evening dinner. Three younger women and an older woman. Jude noticed the other bedding in the hogan and carefully knelt down, laying Kitty on the bedding. He looked around and gently pulled a blanket up over Kitty. The women were surprised, but without any words spoken, the two younger girls left the Hogan to get some needed thing. Within minutes they returned carrying a few blankets, some clothing and a pitcher of water. LaFete stood at the entrance as they began to tend to Kitty. Finally as they began to undress her, Najeah, the eldest of the three, walked over to the two men and led them out of the hogan. Though they were unwilling, she would not listen and continued to push them out. Once they were out, she pulled the door closed. The women undressed Kitty, then carefully bathed her. The clean buck-skin skirt and blouse were placed on the side of her between her and the wall. The youngest of the three, leaned over Kitty and lifted a red lock into her hands and smiled. She had never seen hair of this color before and as the noon sun came in from the . Another young woman scolded her, and they giggled. It was at that moment that Kitty chose to wake up.

"Ummmm," She moaned as she moved her head from side to side. She was in pain, her body was hurting and the cramps that she'd been feeling earlier that day were getting stronger. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through her lower abdomen. "OH GOD!" She cried out as she threw her head back and gasped out from the pain. Bonner came back in and Kitty saw him. "No! No! Go away! GOD, pleeeease, NOOOOOOOO!" She cried as the young women watched in horror. She didn't want Jude around her. She was terrified of him. "Oh God! Oh GOD, my baby." The eldest of the three women got up and pushed Bonner out of the hogan. The women then prepared Kitty for the birth of her child. The youngest one got up and left the tent. She returned within minutes and brought with her a female elder of the tribe. The women instructed the two younger girls to sit on either side of Kitty and help her sit up. As they sat her up, Kitty knew they were preparing her to give birth to her child. She didn't want her to be born, she was scared, she knew Jude would do something to hurt her baby. "Please, no. No, I don't want her born, not now!" She cried but the women knew there would be no stopping the birth. The third girl sat on her left, between the wall and Kitty and gently messaged her belly, trying to give comfort. The old woman had positioned Kitty's legs, knees up and apart. She then lifted the blanket over her legs, it lay barely covering her lower body. The old woman spoke in Navajo and Najeah translated.

"Push! You must push or she will die." She said. Kitty looked at her, surprised, how did they know she was having a girl? She knew because she felt it in her heart, but how did she know. She began to push and cry out. The pain was beyond anything she had ever felt before in her life and she wanted it to stop. As she continued to push, she felt the movement of the child inside of her, she looked down, to see that the top of the head was coming out, and soon the child's head was out.

"Oh God!" She cried.

"PUSH!" Najeah told her.

"AAAHhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed and looked down as the child slipped from her body. Kitty cried in relief, and laughed as she watched the old woman turn the child upside down and pat her back till she began to cry. The woman moved the blankets off of Kitty's upper body, and placed the baby on her belly. Kitty was surprised at this, she had never seen Doc do this with a patient of his. The child immediately latched onto her breast and began to nurse. The old woman tended to Kitty while she nursed her daughter and without realizing it, she had delivered the afterbirth. Kitty sat there, with two young girls still behind her, they gently caressed the baby as she nursed and spoke softly, giving her blessings in their native tongue. For some reason, Kitty was not embarrassed by this, she felt at ease around them. "What are they saying?" She asked Najeah.

"They say, may the sun kiss her skin, she is pale. May the wind guide her home." She smiles as the other one continues to speak. "May she have her mother's fiery locks."

Kitty smiles and the old woman lowered her legs and covered her up. Najeah went over to a small chest in the corner and opened it. Inside she had baby clothing and blankets, that had been hers as a baby. She smiled as she pulled the tied bundles out, glancing over her shoulder to see the old woman take the baby and begin to wash her while her younger sisters took blankets and used them to prop Kitty up. Kitty pulled the blankets up around her breast as she watched the old woman carefully clean her daughter with tender loving hands. It amazed her that they had helped her and even given such tender care to a complete stranger. A stranger that may have brought death into their camp. They knew Bonner, that was obvious, but as to whether they were on good terms, she found that hard to believe. As she got lost in her thoughts about the man waiting outside, she heard her child cooing. She then watched as the woman lifted the child from the bath and placed her on a soft blanket, turning her towards Najeah so that she could dry her and dress her for her mother. Smiling, the old woman watched as her eldest daughter dressed and fussed over the beautiful child. The baby cooed and squirmed as she finished dressing her and placing her in a soft blanket. Najeah gently laid her in her mother's arms and the four women watched as Kitty simply gazed at her.

"What will you call her?" Najeah asked her.

"I think, my husband is set on Kadie, short for Kathleen." She said looking at her sleeping daughter.

"And you, you are called?" Najeah asked as her sisters sat and watched.

"My name is Kathleen Elizabeth Dillon, but my friends call me Kitty." She said smiling at Najeah.

"I am Najeah." She points to her younger sister. "She is Tianne, my little sister and Ashana is the youngest. And this…" She said placing her arms around her mother who knelt beside her. "This is my mother, Yahni"

"Thank you so much for helping me." Kitty looked at Kadie as she made a slight noise and yawned. "You speak English well." Kitty told her.

"My father said, know your enemy and survive." She said to Kitty.

"Am I your enemy, Najeah?" Kitty asked as she looked up from her baby girl.

Najeah smiled at Kitty. "No, you are not. But the one who bring you here, he is. Your husband is a bad man."

"He's not my husband. He kidnapped me from my home. He may have killed my husband for all I know." Kitty looked sadly at her daughter, the thought of her child growing up without a father brought tears to her eyes.

"He is not your man?" Tianne asked her. Najeah grabbed her arm, gently.

"No. He…he used me as tool for revenge. My husband is a U.S. Marshal and he arrested Jude Bonner's younger brother and brought him to justice. Bonner took me….." She stopped and closed her eyes at the memory rolled over her like a freight wagon, heavy and suffocating her as it did so. She tried to stem the fear, knowing that Kadie would feel it, but the memory bit into her flesh like the sharp teeth of wild bear. "Jude tried to trade my life, for his brother's, but Matt, my husband, couldn't do anything, he had already turned Virgil in. Bonner and his men, abused me….they hurt me." She said as the sobs came bubbling up, she couldn't stop them. "He hurt me…then brought me home. Tried to kill me, but it didn't work." She said pushing the tears back as she looked up at Najeah who had tears streaming down her face as did her sisters. Their Mother stood and gently placed another cover on Kitty. She then spoke in her language and told Tianne to fetch fresh water for Kitty to drink. Tianne stood and left the tent for water. Kitty smiled at Kadie as she tried to stick her fist into her mouth. Najeah gently took the baby from her mother and handed the child to Yahni as she and her sister began to help Kitty into clean clothing. It was only a few minutes later, that Tianne returned to the hogan with fresh water and a few pieces of fry bread and dried beef. Yahni smiled at the baby in her arms.

She then spoke to her eldest daughter in their language. She could understand and even speak English, but she chose not to.

"Yahni say, the little one has a great spirit. She is strong." Najeah said to Kitty, who stood there while Ashana braided her long red hair into one braid. Kitty was tired and weak from giving birth to Kadie. She had lost a great deal of blood.

"You must eat something to keep up your strength." Tianne said as she set the dish in Kitty's hands.

"Thank you again." She said as Ashana helped her sit down. She winced slightly as she sat down. Yahni and the two youngest fussed over the baby while Kitty ate and Najeah sat with her.

Supper had been long forgotten as the sun began to drop in the western sky. The old man came into the hogan and spoke softly to his woman. She nodded to him and carefully stood up and placed the baby in Kitty's arms.

"Have I done something to offend your family?" Kitty asked Najeah.

"No. Father and Mother will sleep beneath the stars tonight." She smiled at her parents as they left the hogan. Kitty didn't quite understand, but she was too tired to try to figure things out for now. She yawned deeply, and Najeah smiled. "It is time for you to rest." Najeah said as she got to her feet. Tianne took the plate away from Kitty and watched at Najeah repaired the bed for Kitty. The baby would sleep beside her, as was tradition for Navajo babies, to sleep at their mother's breast. Kitty got up and slowly made her way to the bed. She lay down, and holding, Kadie, she pulled the blanket up over her. She laid on her left side, keeping the baby between her and the wall. Sleep came quickly for her, as exhaustion took over.

As dawn approached, something woke Kitty, she wasn't too sure what had woken her until she turned slightly and saw Jude Bonner standing above her, looking at her and the child. It was at that moment that everything became clear to her. He was there for Kadie. "No. Please!" It came out as a whisper. Quickly kneeling down, he reached for the sleeping baby. "Noooo!" She cried out as she turned to cover the child with her body. The others awoke in the hogan to see Jude pulling Kitty away from the child and snatching the baby up. Standing, he turned and began to head for the door, but not before Kitty jumped him from behind. She pulled at his hair as he dragged her out the door with him, kicking at him and punching his back, trying to stop him. "Noooo! No. My baby!" She screamed as she continued to hold on. By this time the child had awaken and began to scream at the top of her lungs. Najeah tried to stop Jude, but he had swung at her and she fell against the side of the hogan. Her younger sisters rushed to help her to her feet. Bonner had managed to pull free from Kitty's grasp. In the blink of an eye, he turned and struck her hard across the face. Kitty fell to the ground and struck her head against a rock. The three girls rushed to her side. As Jude attempted to mount his horse, the old man came running from where he and his woman had slept. In his hand was his knife, which glistened in the moonlight. LaFete raised his pistol at the old man, who stopped and stood beside his three daughters, and the white woman.

"I'll shoot that little girl of yours, old man." LaFete said aiming his pistol at Najeah.

He looked up at LaFete and LaFete could feel the hatred through the old man's stare. Jude walked over and handed the baby back to Najeah. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. He took her by the waist and shoved her up on the horse then climbed up behind her.

"Just in case you decide to follow us. If I see one of your braves within a hundred yards of us, I'll cut her up and leave her for the buzzards. Do I make myself clear old man?"

The old man said nothing, but nodded his head at him. Jude and the others left the village. Leaving Najeah's family crying and worrying over her life.

_To be continued……….._


	10. Home Again

_**Hostage: Kitty's Fate, The Morning After **_

**_Chapter 10_**

_**Gunsmoke**_

_Ya'at'eeh is a Navajo greeting. When you knock on the door of a hogan, you will be told to come in. You say, "Ya'at'eeh, then enter, going to your left and shaking hands or actually, not sure if you shake hands, or just touch hands, but you do so with each person present in the hogan. Again, someone could be pulling my leg, but I do remember this greeting between George Washington McLintock and Puma, a Warrior in the movie, McLintock_. _Great movie! By the way, I looked this up on the internet too. I love the internet, you can learn so much. :) Okay, this concludes this story. I am hoping that you enjoyed it. And if you did, please feed me. I need reviews. _

As Matt and the soldiers entered the village, they noticed that the men were standing, ready to fight if need be. Matt watched as one of the young braves lifted his rifle and began to aim it at his chest. He held up his hand in peace. The old man gently stepped up to the young brave and Matt heard him speak in their language "Ya'at'eeh." Matt said, greeting them. He dismounted from his horse and carefully walked over to them.

The old man extended his hand and took Matt's extended hand at the wrist and Matt did the same.

"Why you come here, tall one?" The old man asked.

"I'm looking for a man, Jude Bonner." Matt said to him as he released the old man's hand.

"This man, Bonner, he is friend or foe?" The old man questioned him as he looked into the blue eyes of the white man before him.

"He's no friend, he's kidnapped my wife and unborn child." Matt said as he stood before the old man.

At the familiar sound of his voice, Kitty came out of the hogan, weak and dizzy, she held onto the door frame. "Matt!" She cried out. He turned to see her and was surprised as she stood there wearing buckskins. She looked so pale and she had a bandaged wrapped around her head. She fell to her knees, holding her abdomen, which was just swollen now. Rushing to her side, he gently grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet as she passed out on him. Tianne pushed the other side open some so that he could take her back into the hogan. By this time, Doc was right behind him with his bag. Matt gently laid her on the soft skins and caressed the side of her face. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest as he leaned over and kissed her brow.

"Let me in there, Matt." Doc said gently from behind him. He knew Matt needed to be with her, but she was sick and he needed to make sure things were okay. Matt looked up at the old man and moved out of his way. Tianne gently took his arm and led him out of the hogan so that Doc could take care of her.

Matt came out of the hogan and walked over to Lt Hanson and his men as they stood speaking with the braves through another young woman, Kiah.

"Where are you're braves going?" Matt asked as he watched the men preparing to go.

"To bring my daughter back." The old man said.

"You're daughter?" Matt asked confused.

"Bonner has taken my daughter and yours. He holds her against her will and threatens to kill her." He said as a young warrior climbed onto his horse.

Matt grabbed the reins of the horse. "This is my battle. I will get your daughter back."

"She is my daughter, not your concern." The old man spoke sternly to him.

"You've obviously cared for my wife, please, this my job, allow me to take these soldiers, we will go after them, I promise you, I will bring both of our daughters back in one piece, which is more than I can say for Bonner." He said as the young warrior watched the two men debate.

In his own language, he spoke to his warriors and they began to dismount, not one of them would argue with the wise old chief, they respected him greatly. "You will bring Najeah back, alive or dead. I will have my daughter back one way or the other." He spoke out of reality, not out of heartlessness. He knew what kind of animal Bonner was.

Looking at the big Lawman, he could see that Jude Bonner had caused him great pain.

"He has hurt you, much, but you must let go of that anger, remember that your daughter is in need of her father." He said to Matt. "I will speak with the spirits and ask them to protect the innocent one." He said, speaking of the baby.

"Matt!" Doc called from the entrance of the hogan.

Matt turned and headed for Doc. Festus stood with the soldiers waiting for news as well. "How's Kitty, Doc?" He asked, worry and fear in his eyes.

"She's gonna be fine, Matt. She wants to see you." Doc said stepping aside, but grabbed Matt's arm as he started in. "Don't stay to long, she's lost a lot of blood and she needs to rest." Doc spoke softly to him, than smiled, reassuring him that all was well with his wife.

Matt gently knelt beside Kitty as Yahni and Ashana got up and left them alone. The two women had moved to the other side of the room, giving them some privacy. Kitty looked up at him as he gently took her hand in his. "Matt, he took Kadie, he took my baby." She said her voice weak with exhaustion.

"I know, and I'm going to bring her home, my love. I swear to you, I will bring her home." He said kissing her forehead. Kitty closed her eyes and was soon back to sleep. Doc gently touched Matt's shoulder and Matt stood up and looked down at his pale wife.

"She's been through so much, this past year, Doc." He said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yes, she has, but she's a strong woman. Extraordinarily strong, Matt and she has you to thank for that." Matt looked at Doc. "Go on, now, go find your daughter and bring her home." He told him. "When she's strong enough, I'll head on back to Kansas."

"I'm leaving two escorts, Doc. Get you to the nearest town and take the train home." He said heading out the door. The women continued to watch the men from the corner. There was a great deal of love and respect between these people, perhaps there was kindness in their hearts as well. The old woman smiled at Matt, and he felt comforted by her warm smile. He headed out the door, with Doc right behind him. "Jack, I'd like to leave two men here to escort Doc and Kitty to the nearest town when she's well enough to travel." He said to him. Jack nodded then looked back at his men.

"Peterson, Andrews, front and center." The two men rode their horses up along side each other. Stopping in front of Lt Hanson.

"Yes sir!" Peterson asked sharply.

"You and Andrews will stay here with the Doc and Mrs. Dillon. When she is well enough to travel, return to Dodge. We will meet up with you when we return from retrieving our prisoner." Jack spoke to them. Both men nodded and saluted their superior officer. "Let's go!" He told the other men and they followed behind, Matt, Festus and himself.

OOOOOOOOOOO 

As the days wore on, Kitty grew stronger. Doc was preparing to return to Dodge with Kitty. Peterson had gone to the nearest town and gotten a buckboard in order to take her to town. Doc felt riding a horse would not be suitable or comfortable for Kitty at this time. Yahni and Ashana helped get her dressed as the men-folk waited outside of the hogan. She would return to Dodge wearing her own clothing, but she was reluctant to hand the buckskin dress back. It had been so comfortable not having to wear the petticoats and corset. '_She always thought the corset was too damn confining, besides, it always squeezed everything in and shoved her breast under her chin_.' She thought to herself and had to smile. She looked at Yahni and Ashana. "I would prefer to wear this," she said holding out the buckskin dress. "Our clothing are too confining." She said tugging at the corset. "I'm not sure I can stand this right now."

"Then keep the dress." Yahni said in English, which surprised both Kitty and Ashana.

"It is a gift to a friend." She continued.

"You don't mind?" Kitty asked

"No, it is yours now." Yahni told her.

"Thank you, it's beautiful and so soft. Thank you. I have nothing to give in return." Kitty said looking into the dark brown eyes of her friend.

"You have given much and not know it. You have given faith. And your husband, he will bring both of our children back, this I know, here." She said pointing to her heart. Kitty could not contain her joy, she pulled Yahni into her arms and hugged her. To her surprise, Yahni hugged her back. When the women separated, Kitty began to undress and redressed in the clothing she had been given. Ashana went over to the wooden box in the corner and returned with a pair of soft moccasins for Kitty to wear. When she was dressed, the women smiled at her. She was quite beautiful in the soft buckskin dress. Her thick red hair was pulled over her shoulder and hung in one massively thick braid. A leather tie on the end to keep it together. As the women smiled at her, Kitty kept her hand closed and reached out to Ashana. Ashana smiled, and shyly stepped forward. When she opened her hand, Kitty gently placed a braids lock of hair in the palm. Ashana had no idea that Kitty had cut a long lock of hair and braided it for her. It was a gift that made Ashana understand how very much they meant to Kitty.

"My friend, thank you." She said as she gently pulled the shy young girl into her embrace. Ashana laid her head against Kitty's shoulder, then quickly backed away, lowered her eyes and stepped back. Kitty gently placed her hand under the girls chin and lifted her face upward until Ashana looked into her eyes. "Thank you." Slowly she gathered her bundled clothing and headed out of the hogan.

Doc saw Kitty come out of the hogan, wearing the native clothing and he grinned from ear to ear. It may not have been her native clothing, but she sure looked pretty in them. He had to chuckle to himself at the way she carried herself. She was a proud woman, and the clothing fit a bit tightly. Her swollen abdomen had pretty much gone down and it was tight over her hips. He noticed the tightness around her hips and decided not to say anything to her. She looked anything but uncomfortable. And right now, that was his main concern. Her hair was hung over one shoulder in a thick braid. Even over her shoulder it hung down to her waist. The two soldiers looked up as she came out. Peterson smiled and Andrews seemed somewhat confused.

"Ma'am, you're gonna wear that into town?" He asked afraid of how the townsfolk may act towards her.

"Yes. What is your name?" Kitty asked the young man.

"Corporal Andrew's, Ma'am." He said proudly.

"Well, Corporal, try squeezing into a corset after you've given birth, I don't think you'll find it at all comfortable. So this will do for right now. If you feel embarrassed or uncomfortable by the way I look, I would suggest you stay here. But I have to get back to Dodge, I have a business to run and a house to get ready for my daughter." She told the young man whose only answer was to turn bright red.

"Yes, Ma'am, forgive me, Ma'am." He said trying to pull his foot from his mouth.

Doc coughed trying to cover his laugh and Peterson just laughed as he shook his head. "You're still ornery, Kitty."

"I'm only speaking the truth, Doc." She said climbing into the buckboard. Peterson placed his hands on her waist and helped her up as Andrews mounted his horse. If he thought that the woman in their protection was strong before, he knew she was beyond that now. She wasn't just a strong woman, but up front. She didn't seem to hold anything back and Peterson found that intriguing. He understood the Marshal a little more, just by observing his woman. She made him stronger just because she loved him. And he gave her strength in the same way.

"What do you think….?" She asked not knowing his name.

"Peterson, Mrs. Dillon and I think you look beautiful, Ma'am." He said nodding to her. Kitty smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Peterson." She said softly. It was the first time a man had told her so, other than her husband, since Jude Bonner had come into their lives a little over eight months ago.

Doc yanked the reins on the horse and the four of them left the Navajo village. As the buckboard pulled away, Kitty turned slightly in her seat to wave to Ashana and her mother and sister. As she turned back, Doc gently squeezed her hand and they headed out of the village.

MATT 

Several days had passed before she was strong enough to sit up. But her color was slowly coming back. She was starting to eat a little bit at a time. Doc comes into the room with a tray. He had stopped at the restaurant to pick up some soup. Kitty sat in the bed. Her long red hair, hanging over her shoulders. She was going over some paperwork for the Long Branch. Doc had startled her, and she tried to hide the book behind her pillow. Setting the tray down, he looks as her suspiciously. "Okay, Kitty, hand it over." She said nothing as she reaches behind her and pulls the book out and hands it to him. Shaking his head, "I thought I said no work of any kind."

"I was bored." She says smiling up at him.

"No you don't. Don't even try batting those lashes at me. I'm immune to your way, young lady." He takes the book and sets it down. Picking up the tray, he goes back over to her. "Now, I want you to eat!" She smiles at him as he pulls up a chair and sits beside her, facing her.

"Yes Sir." She says as she smiles at him. He watches her. "I can't eat if you're going to sit there staring."

"Well, I guess I could find something to do." He goes over to his desk, then stops and turns back to her, holding his hand out for the book. She reluctantly hands him the book and he couldn't do anything but shake his head at her. "I'll be dropping this off at the Long Branch. It can wait until you're out of here."

"Worry wart!" She says as goes over and sits down at his desk.

Matt heard about a young couple, a man fitting Jude's description, heading for Tennessee. They had been on his trail for almost two weeks and they were all anxious to get this over and head home to their families. But first, they would help this man find his daughter. It was nine now, and they had entered Tennessee. As they came to a little town, they dismounted and began to talk to the townsfolk. As Matt stood on the sidewalk in front of the jail, a buckboard, loaded with a man and woman and six kids began to pass by. Sweet Billy pulled up in front of the Marshal.

"Marshal Dillon, it is you." He said as he pulled the break back on the buckboard. "How are you?"

Matt recognized him. "Sweet Billy, how are you?" He said walking up beside the wagon and reaching out to shake his hand.

"Good, Marshal. Oh, this is my wife, and them's my youngens'." He said pointing to the quiet group of kids.

"Mrs. Cathcart." Matt said tipping his hat to her.

"What ya' doin' in these here parts, Marshall?" Sweet Billy asked him.

"I'm tracking a killer. He's kidnapped a young Indian girl and my daughter as well."

Just as he looked up, Orkey came riding up on his horse. "How do, Marshal?" He said.

"Orkey, Marshal Dillon's lookin' fer a stranger, a man with a young Indian girl and a baby." He said to his brother.

"Yep, that be them what passed me about a day ago. But there be three other men with him. Mean looking cuss too. That girl looked terrified and the baby was sound asleep. Ne'er heard a peep out of her as they done rode by. They done head up along the east ridge, kinda dangerous this time of year." Orkey said.

"Why is it dangerous?" He asked Orkey.

"The folk up them parts don't like strangers. They like their privacy." He said to Matt.

"Look, Marshal, we're just headed back to my place, gotta stew cooking, join us and we'll talk. You look like ya'll could use a good meal."

"I suppose we could." Matt said as Lt Hanson stood beside him. They decided to follow the Cathcarts and perhaps get some rest, which is something they haven't had much of.

Once they arrived, Matt filled them in on what had occurred and how they had come to be in Tennessee.

"He ain't no kind of a man, to have done somethin' like that. It ain't no way to treat a woman." Sweet Billy said. "Especially not Miss Kitty. You say that this here baby is you'rin."

"Yes." Matt said.

"The child is his, isn't it?" Orkey asked him.

"Does it matter?" Matt asked him.

"No, I don't reckon that it does. A child needs their mother, especially littlins of the female persuasion." He smokes his pipe. "We bess get some sleep ifin' we're gonna go up to the ridge in the morning."

"I'm going alone." Matt said as Lt Hanson looked at him. He was about to protest when Orkey interrupted.

"Nope, I don't reckon you will. You're gonna need guides and me and Sweet Billy are the best guides around. We know this mountain and every little rock on it, betteren' anyone." Orkey said.

"Septin' Pa, Orkey." Sweet Billy reminded.

"That thar is true enough." The men got up and found themselves a spot on the floor and laid out their bed rolls.

The two men with Bonner had had enough. They decided they wanted to be paid off and then they would go their separate ways. Jude argued, they'd get paid when he was ready. Jose tried to pull his pistol on Jude but LaFete shot him down and then Jude grabbed his brother, Pedro and took his hunting knife, bringing the blade across his throat, slicing it deeply. The man's body convulsed then slumped into the dirt. Najeah held the baby to her breast as she watched in horror, as they killed the two men. LaFete turned to mount his horse, but neither of them saw Jose slowly pick up the pistol and fire one shot into LaFete's back, which went to his heart. Jude through his knife, and struck the man in the chest. Najeah saw this as an opportunity and took off. She held the baby tightly against her breast and ran into the woods, heading back down the path they had come up. Jude would have grabbed his knife, had it not already be embedded in the chest of another victim, so instead, he ran for his horse and quickly mounted, taking off for Najeah.

She moved quickly, through the woods, between bushes and anywhere she could trying to get away from him. She suddenly came to a high ridge. The only way out was to jump. And that would only mean death. She turned to Face Bonner who dismounted his horse and slowly began to move towards her.

"Where ya gonna go?" He said as he walked towards her and thee child she held against her breast. "You gonna jump and kill my daughter. I have a right to her!" He sneered at her.

"This child is not yours. You have no right to her!" She said keeping her eye on him and glancing back at the edge. She was a good 6 feet from the edge, but she was desperate.

"Stop where you are, Bonner!" Came the booming voice of Matt Dillon.

Bonner looked at the young woman, she saw his desperation. He wanted the child even if she wasn't his. He suddenly lunged for her, but Najeah had anticipated this move, she quickly fell to her knees crouching in a ball as he hurled his body at her. He went over the cliff. Matt rushed to Najeah and gently helped her to her feet. He then handed her to the Lt who took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. Matt rushed to the edge to see Bonner hanging on, clutching to a branch. "Give me your hand, I'll pull you up!" He said reaching down towards him.

"No thanks, lawman." He said as he let go. Matt watched as his body plummeted down the ridge.

Jack quickly came over to Matt and took his hand, helped him to his feet and looked down the ridge. After a few minutes, Matt walked towards Orkey, and the others. They were fussing over the baby being held by Najeah.

"She's so tiny." Matt said as he gently caressed her dark red hair. Najeah smiled at the big man.

"You are Matt?" She said smiling at him. She then handed him the baby. As he gazed at the tiny child, she looked up at him and gazed into her father's eyes.

Orkey walked over to him and gently touched the soft downy hair on her head. "She has her Mama's fair skin." He said smiling.

"She sure is purty like her Mama." Sweet Billy said.

"You know his wife?" She asked Orkey.

"Sure do. Orkey once called on her for wifin'." Sweet Billy said.

"What happened?" She asked as Matt looked on and smiled.

"Well, I thought she was a might skittish, ya' know, shy, but I think that thar fella had her hand promised long time ago." Orkey said as he points to Matt who was busy watching his baby sleep.

"We bess be gettin' down thee ridge before dark. You can catch the next train in the morning. I know a little girl who would very much like to see her Mama." Sweet Billy said. The group mounted their horses and headed back down the ridge.

Matt took a stage back to Kansas. He wired Kitty that he was bringing Kadie home.

Kitty, Doc, Festus and half of the town are waiting at the stage depot for him to arrive along with Najeah's mother, father and sisters. The stage pulls up, and Doc is holding Kitty's hand. Two passengers get out before Matt then he climbs out and turns in the door to help Najeah out, who was holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Kitty just stared at the bundle, and she gently placed Kitty's daughter in her arms. She was covered up. She looks up at Matt, who smiles as he moves up to her, and Najeah, quickly moved to her family who greeted her with hugs. Matt pulls the covers back. The baby was fair skinned like Kitty and dark red hair. Gently, she rubbed her cheek. Kitty couldn't speak, she just stared at her baby in her arms as tears fell down her cheeks. She had barely gotten to experience her daughter, when Bonner had ripped her from her arms.

Festus looks over her shoulder. "She's a littlin' but sher is purty, like her mama." Kitty smiles at him, and laughs lightly.

"She has my chin." He said looking down at his wife and child as he smiles.

"Hopefully she won't have your nose or your disposition." Doc said. They all laugh.

"She's beautiful, Matt. She's so beautiful." Kitty finally said.

"Come on, you two, bring my God-daughter up to my office so I can get a good look at her." He said looking at the tiny squirming bundle.

"Your God-daughter, you ole coot, jes who do ya' think you are? She's my God-daughter." Festus said.

"You? The god-father of this child, I don't think so…" Doc argued.

"Enough!" Yelled Yahni as she stepped over to Kitty. "This is my God-daughter!" She smiled at Kitty who smiled back at her. "And this is the God-father." She said pulling her husband towards them. "Anymore questions, gentlemen?" Kitty laughed as she and Matt took Kadie up to Doc's office.

"We're gonna have a war on our hands, Kitt." He said as he placed his hand on her waist and led her back up to Doc's. When they come into the room, Kitty watched as Doc came over to them and gently took the baby from her arms. He laid her on the table and began to undress her somewhat to check her over. As he pulled the blanket off of her, the nappy she wore was just below her belly, and right above her navel was a quarter moon shaped birth mark, just like the one Matt had over his navel.

"Matt, have you changed any of her nappies?" He asked him.

"Ah, well, no, Doc, Najeah took care of that part." He said as he and Kitty moved closer.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, if you had, you would have seen this." He said pointing to the birthmark on the baby's belly. He looked at the mark and then at Doc. Kitty stood at his side, his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist as she looked at the baby as well.

"I knew she was mine." He leaned down and kissed the top of Kitty's head. She looked up at him and tears shown brightly in her eyes. Tears of relief and joy. She'd never have to wonder about her daughter again.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration." Doc declared. "How about a barn dance tonight. Not too late, we want the guest of honor to be able to attend." He said referring to Kadie. Kitty hugged Matt tightly, then she carefully picked up her daughter and kissed her tiny head.

At the Barn Dance, Kitty stood beside Matt, holding her tiny baby against her breast. Her small head nestled peacefully against her mama's bosom, and her tiny fist near her mouth. Doc goes over to the band, and asks them to play a soft waltz for the honored guests. He then asks Mr. And Mrs. Dillon to come to the center of the floor. The townsfolk clear the floor as Festus walked over to them.

"I'll just take my goddaughter, fer you two squash her." The room laughs as Kitty gently places her daughter in Festus' arms. He smiles and coos at the infant as he walks away. Kitty watched for a moment, until she felt Matt place his hand on her waist, pulling her against him. He then takes her other hand and they begin to dance to the music.

For the moment, everything was right with the world. Matt held his whole world in his arms tonight. Things would work out fine. He was with his wife and child and life would just be beginning for them.

The End


End file.
